All Love
by Barkateer1Fan
Summary: After a couple years of settling down, Chloe wants to adopt a baby with Beca, but Beca isn't so sure. Maybe a troubled little girl can change the young DJ's mind. Various oneshots of Bechloe as they go through the hardships and the precious moments of raising a family.
1. Chapter 1

All Love

 **Hey readers and writers of the aca-world! Hopefully this makes sense, I have been creating it ever since I have seen Pitch Perfect 2! All reviews are welcome, hope you enjoy!**

"Babe?" Chloe asked tentatively to her girlfriend of two years, who was sitting on their master bed with the redhead, using her free time to mix some new songs. Beca peeked her eyes up briefly to acknowledge she heard her girlfriend, but was instantly distracted by her work. As always.

"Beca...can you take off your headphones? This is important." Chloe tried again, this time pulling one side of the headset away from the DJ's ear and her tone set with a firmness. Beca looked up at her quickly, and while she slowly paused her work and took off the headset, she quirked her eyebrow questionably at the woman next to her. What was this about? She immediately thought of everything her girlfriend would be mad about. Though she didn't sound angry, maybe a little irritated now, but she almost looked...nervous.

"What's up Chlo?"

The blue eyed beauty wringed her hands nervously now, her eyes focused on the comforter. This was strange, Beca thought. Chloe wasn't the nervous or awkward one in the relationship, she was quite opposite. A little impulsive in her actions one might say, though it wasn't always bad.

"I have been thinking about this for awhile, I just wanted there to be a good moment for it but…" Chloe tried again, but again stumbled over what she wanted to ask. What if Beca freaked out? What if she rejected it and would never consider it ever again?

But like always, Beca was obvlious, and only grew more confused. This must be bigger than the younger girl thought.

"You aren't proposing are you babe? Because the bed is a strange place to do so." Beca questioned with a little laugh, but was only met with a grimace of a smile from the redhead.

"No Becs...I know how you feel about marriage." Chloe answered a little sadly. She did indeed know what Beca thought about marriage. Ever since her parents had divorced, it was hard for the DJ to love anyone. After years of dropping the brunette hints about her true feelings for the girl, and even telling her she wished to experiment more in college while looking right at her, Beca was oblivious. The moment the bubbly redhead with the dazzling blue eyes spotted the small alt girl at the Activities Fair, it clicked. The more she got to know Beca, the more the feelings grew. Even when she started dating Jesse, Chloe was just glad to be friends with her. It wasn't until years after the Worlds that the girls reunited that Beca realized she was in love with Chloe. Months after The World's, Chloe had gotten tangled up with wanna be rocker, Michael James, and got knocked up, and had her son Leo. Of course they got married, and of course the asshole broke her heart by cheating on her. With a broken heart, Chloe fled to L.A. with her then four-year old, to the one person who wouldn't tell her "I told you so." The one person who could hold her and not say a word, and instantly cheer her up. All it took for the newly single Beca, to cuddle up to her after years of not seeing each other, to realize the unaddressed feelings she had for the older girl. Despite the undying love the introvert had for Chloe, marriage was still a sore topic for her to commit to. Marriage was just a piece of paper in her mind. They already acted like they were married, so why did it matter?

"Okay...then what is it?" Beca asked again, her nerves starting to get the best of her. Maybe Chloe had come to her senses and decided she didn't want a moody music producer anymore. Maybe she wanted to try men again. Maybe…

"I wanna have a baby." Chloe finally blurted out, her full focus on the brunette now.

"What?" Beca asked, her eyebrows arched at full height limit, as she shifted her body towards the redhead. Did she hear her right?

"I want to have a baby...with you."

"Chloe...that's not physically possible."

Chloe smirked and playfully punched the girl in the arm. Beca always threw in jokes when things were awkward. It was her go- to strategy.

"Beca Mitchell, you know what I mean."

"Don't you think blondie is enough?" Beca joked about Leo. The boy got most of his looks from his dad, from the blonde hair that Chloe refused to cut, to the green hazel eyes. He was a bit of a handful, since he apparently needed to be entertained every second of the day. But that was typical of a six-year old boy, Chloe had said. But he was a good kid. Beca liked to play video games with him and stuff, and he molded into her life just like Chloe had.

"You know I have always wanted more kids. I love Leo to death, but don't you think having another little one running around the house would be nice? Leo would have a playmate and…"

"Sounds like you want a puppy, Clo."

Chloe frowned, letting her forehead wrinkle. Beca sighed, realizing Chloe was serious and her jokes were not appreciated at the moment. But the whole thing was nerve wracking. A baby? That was a big commitment, and the two weren't even married. Sure she parented Leo, but it would be different. That baby would be just as much hers, as it was Chloe, depending on the route they took to have this said baby. Besides, babies made Beca nervous. She had no siblings and she had no idea what to do with an infant. It was just a tiny human, unable to do a lot of things.

"What made this come up?" Beca decided to ask quietly.

"Like I said, I have always wanted more children. And the thought of having a child together would just...make everything more surreal." Chloe looked at her sadly.

"You have wanted this for awhile?"

Chloe nodded slowly, but she forced a smile on her face. "Look Becs, if you don't want to, just tell me. I am not going anywhere, and if you don't want to, it won't make me love you any less. It just… would be nice. But I want it to be something we both want. Not just me."

Beca chewed her lip nervously. She had never thought of having kids with Chloe. She was content on the life she had. But Beca hated to see Chloe this upset, and Beca always worried if Chloe would leave her. Not that that should be a reason to yes for a big commitment like having a baby, but the more she thought about it, the more she could see it. A daughter perhaps, hoping she would have all the good qualities her girlfriend had. And maybe enjoy music like Beca. Beca grabbed her girlfriend's hand. "If we did have this baby, how would we do it? Would you wanna carry it?"

Chloe smiled questionably, a little shocked at Beca not shooting it down right away like she had when they discussed marriage.

"Probably not. You know how sick I got with Leo, and how I was bedridden almost a month. That put me and Leo in danger. I don't want that for this...maybe baby."

"I don't think I would want to carry it either. The thought of a tiny human inside of me freaks me out." Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes at the tiny brunette.

"Okay, you need to stop with the tiny human. It's a baby."

"Same difference."

"No it's not! It is a baby! Say it!" Chloe playfully threatened, as she pounced on her girlfriend, holding her arms down. Beca shook her head in shocked disbelief on the unexpected pounce. When Beca shook her head, too stubborn to admit defeat, Chloe pressed up against the girl, using her free hands to tickle her. Beca tried to squirm, but it was no use and couldn't help but laugh and squeal under the power of Chloe's tickles.

"Okay, baby! Baby!" Beca finally said in defeat, and Chloe stopped but still laid on top of the girl.

"You know you have no concept of personal space." Beca commented, but couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

"And that's why you love me." Chloe said gleefully as she pecked the younger girl's lips. "So...do you wanna do this? Maybe adoption?"

"That can take a long time Chlo. Years even. You wouldn't mind if the kid didn't have either of our blood?"

"We have time. And it doesn't matter to me, I would love that baby no matter what." Chloe answered with another kiss.

"Are you going to seduce me until I say yes?"

"If it is working." Chloe winked, before her eyes melted into a more serious shade. "But seriously Becs, I am in if you are. Only if you are."

Beca paused a moment. She was still nervous about the concept of being an actual mother, where the baby would call her mommy unlike Leo. Their lives would change a lot, but maybe for the better.

"Are you sure you don't want a puppy first?" Beca said, and again Chloe rolled her eyes but didn't reply. She just looked at Beca, awaiting her final answer.

"If our kid is anything like you, we will be in trouble." Beca commented with a smile, while Chloe grew her own and she hurled herself around Beca, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck. Chloe squealed silently, and Beca swore she saw some tears glistening in her eyes.

"We are going to have a baby!"


	2. Chapter 2

All Love

 **Thank you to all the followers who have followed me so far, that is awesome! Was a little disappointment with no reviews however. Not that I am not happy with the many followers so far, but to anyone who writes (or does anything for that matter) reviews help a lot to motivate these sort of things. Again, thank you to the all readers, I hope you are enjoying it so far!**

This was getting to be a bit much.

Weeks after that serious conversation in the bedroom, everything was about this baby. Have you filed this paperwork yet? Have you dug out your medical files? Should we get this more baby proofed before the social worker checks out the house? Of course Beca knew that the process would be long and exhausting, but it was getting a little out of hand. Especially now that not only was both Chloe and Beca's parents excited about the news, but six year old Leo was just as cautious and excited as Chloe.

"Beccccaaaaa. When is my baby sister going to live here?" he whined to her one day. The couple had kept their plans on the down low for several months, not wanting to get their hopes up in case they didn't qualify or to have the months and possible years of waiting, to wear out the women's relatives. He was so intent that he would have a sister. One would think that a little boy would want a little brother, right? Even after explaining to him that they didn't know yet what gender of sibling they would adopt, Leo was sure it was to be a girl.

"Because we don't have one. We have a Beca, a Mama, and a little boy. Now we just need a baby girl." Leo explained to her as if she had asked something so ridiculous to such a simple answer.

"You are right little dude." Secretly, but not so secretly, they all wanted a girl. Just like Leo had said, they didn't have one. Of course Chloe would want to teach her all the "girly stuff" she didn't do with Leo (though she kept his hair long enough, Beca almost questioned whether Chloe just really wanted to play with his hair like the little girl she didn't have) and though Beca typically related to guys on a certain level, having a daughter seemed more natural. Someone to teach her the finer things in life, like the beauty of music and all that jazz. Though she could easily do that with Leo or another son, something about having a daughter felt a little more...prideful. Like the child would be more easily inspired by their mother, maybe wanted to be like them. Though that also made Beca's stomach clench at the thought of her kid being anything like her. She really hoped she would end up more like Chloe.

Surprisingly enough, the adoption process went faster for the pair, it marking the end of the year since they started applying to agencies. Through all the classes, home inspections, paperwork, they finally were able to start getting access to their possible child and gaining visiting rights.

Both women were pulled out of work that day, sitting in their adoption agents office. Though Chloe only worked part-time at a daycare center and was more flexible about getting the time off, Beca was more in a time crunch. She tapped her foot impatiently, staring at the clock upon the plain-white walls. She hated waiting, she always had. Chloe grabbed her hand, her eyes too wandering, humming an unfamiliar tune. Finally, a stout woman with an unruly bun on the top of her head, came through the office.

"Chloe, Beca. Nice to see you again." she said as she offered a smile and a nod as she took a seat behind her office desk.

"Dana." Beca offered back, some irritability still caught in her voice from waiting so long. Chloe gave Beca a final squeeze to her hand as if to remind her to be on her best behavior before smiling at the woman.

"Do you have some good news for us today, Dana?"

"Well it seems all your home studies and paper work seem to be in order, and now the track goes a bit faster. Now we get to discuss pairing a child with you."

"Pairing us with a child? Don't you just, kinda hand over a kid and we will be on our way?" Beca questioned, who only received an almost inaudible groan from Chloe.

"She is totally kidding. Um, how does it really work?" Chloe asked, this time trying to lead the conversation, so Beca didn't spill anymore of her random and inappropriate comments in front of the woman who was going to give them a child.

"We like to ask parents what they are looking for. Age, race, special needs. We want to make sure that both the child and the parents will feel comfortable in the living situation."

Chloe gave Beca a confused glance, before sheepishly looking back at the adoption agent. She wasn't really expecting this be like a pet shelter, where you got to sit and pick out the one you liked. Or at least that's how she interpreted what Dana had said.

"I guess we really hadn't thought about it. We were hoping for a younger child. A girl, really. She doesn't need to have a set personality, per se. I love all children, and all their personalities. I am sure any child could thrive in our household, really." Chloe concluded, giving her thought a final, firm nod.

Dana looked through some big book she had carried in with her, and began skimming it. After her fingers traced over what she was obviously looking for, she kept her place with her index finger, before looking back up.

"Recently, an orphanage type facility was shut down in Northern California. It was discovered that the babies and children living there, were unkempt and upon further investigation-abused. Currently, they all in foster homes. One little baby, a girl, that I recall, I think could be matched with you."

Chloe's eyes lighted up immediately. "What is her name? How old?"

Dana shuffled through her files again, before sighing out a grunt.

"She is around eleven months, but no name was given. None of the babies had names given to them when they entered the caretaker's child in particular was dropped off at a fire station, according to her file. "

"Oh, those poor babies." Chloe sympathized. How could anyone mistreat a baby? Innocent little angels, who have done nothing wrong. They didn't even have a name to call their own.

"What makes you think she would be okay with us?" Beca interrupted. She hadn't meant to sound rude, but she couldn't see the connection. She wasn't expecting a perfect child, but did they really want a baby that had come from a bad place? Could they even handle her personality if was already messed up?

"Well, to be honest, I think she would fair better in a woman authority household. She is a timid little thing, I will be honest. She doesn't speak or make noise. Doctors have ruled out deafness, and said it is more of a defense mechanism from the living situation or she simply hadn't learned how to speak properly. Orphanages like these typically only care for the basic needs of the child, and lack the love and trust a child needs to learn when they are first born."

"Does that mean she wouldn't ever...attach to us? Is she capable?" Chloe asked, her eyebrows formed in a worried fashion. She had the basic knowledge of children because of where she worked, and knew some of child development. Trust was a big issue when babies grew up, and if they didn't, it could cause behavior problems and trouble to bonding to the parents or caregivers.

Dana sighed. "It is hard to say, but I think she could. She just needs to be exposed to a stable home, which is provided for her at her current foster care. She is still young, and the percentage of her growing normally physically and emotionally, are higher than older children."

"Do you have a picture?" Chloe asked, a little more optimistic sounding.

Dana smiled a little, before reaching for a little picture attached to the back of the small file. Chloe took it willingly, while Beca peeked over her girlfriend' shoulder. The girl in the picture was indeed small, compared to the couch she sat in front of. Despite the cropped hair that was cut badly, (probably due to the improper care, Chloe guessed) and the uncomfortable curled position she stanced in, she was darling. She reminded the mother's surprisingly enough, of Beca. With her small frame, brunette hair, and almond shaped eyes, it was easy to compare the two. She had features of her own however. She probably had the deepest dimples the mother's had seen, and it ached in Chloe to see what they would like when the baby smiled. Unlike Beca's slanted and arched nose, the baby girl's nose was cute and stubby, like most babies her age.

"She has gained weight since then, but she is still pretty wary of people." Dana offered, after a couple minutes of the mother's silence of searching every inch of the small picture.

By the way Chloe was looking at the picture, Beca could tell the redhead was in love. But Chloe was like that with all babies. Beca was still wary to whether they could even help this girl. She seemed damaged. What if she couldn't learn to love them?

"Could we have a couple minutes alone, Dana?" Beca asked, and Dana nodded and quickly left the room to go get some coffee.

"I want to meet her." Chloe finally said quietly, her eyes still fixated on the picture she held securely in her hands.

"Chloe...it's the first kid she has offered….don't you wanna like, look around first?" This however, caught Chloe's attention. And not in the good way.

"This isn't a pet we are talking about Beca. This is a human being. This is the one Dana recommended, and...look at her. She needs us."

Beca ran a hand through her hair. "I am sure there are other kids she has in mind for us. I am just worried that...she needs more help than we can offer."

"No matter the child, they are going to have problems. Leo will have problems, and I would do anything to help him, even if it is beyond my reach. That is what you do when you are a parent. It is a commitment." Chloe said sternly, a crease of worry in her forehead. "The least we can do is visit her." she finished a little more quietly.

Beca sighed. Chloe was right. She always was. They could at least give the little mouse a visit and see if it was a match. She glanced at the little girl in the picture again and smiled a little. The insecurity and awkwardness of the girl couldn't help but remind Beca of herself. To be so unsure of letting people in who could potentially hurt you, was definitely something she could relate to. Beca should have guessed Chloe would have clicked with the little girl. Chloe always had this thing about the underdogs, and seeing the good inside of them. Beca had figured that out on a very personal level, and it was one of the best qualities Chloe possessed and one of the many things Beca loved about the bubbly woman.

I guess they would just have prove to the munchkin that they would be different than all the caretakers before them.


	3. Chapter 3

All Love

 **Special shout out to my three reviewers: ItsInOurDesign, 1lifeisbechloe, and my guest reviewer, M. You guys helped me me to keep writing this one when I almost deleted it. Enjoy chapter 3!**

Due to the baby still needing to get a little bit healthier and vaccinations, Beca suggested that her, Chloe, and Leo to meet some of the other children Dana had paired them up with. But nothing seemed to click. Beca didn't really know how to feel, but she was certain Chloe still had her heart wrapped around the deep dimpled child in the first photo. Even Leo was distant with all the other children they had met. If the child in the photo didn't meet their expectations, Beca was out of ideas.

It had only been a few weeks since Dana had told the ladies about the child and since they had visited the other children, but today was finally the day to meet her. The trio, knowing the child had no name given, referred to her as the "baby", though they had discussed names since her photo was given. Beca didn't think it was a good idea to name her, if they weren't even sure they wanted to adopt her. So they finally decided to wait until they met her.

Only eleven in the morning on a Saturday, the trio pulled up to a single story house, the baby's current foster home.

"Are we ready?" Chloe asked brightly, turning to look in the backseat towards Leo and a quick glance at Beca. Leo nodded excitedly, and Beca offered a small smile. She just wanted Chloe to be happy, and if this dream child she had been doting over for the last couple weeks didn't meet her expectations, Beca was sure her girlfriend would break apart.

The moment they walked into the small house, they knew lots of children and babies lived there. Multiple pop up cribs lay scattered around the living room and toys were sprawled across the floor. The lady who let them in, had two babies on her hips already, and two more were playing on the living room floor. The family took a seat on the couch, Leo content in Beca's lap. The woman, named April, took no time with small talk before fetching the girl the family was looking for. Chloe's leg bounced in anticipation, as April came back out with the girl in the picture. She looked smaller in person, and Chloe drew her eyebrows in concern. Her hair had grown out since the picture, revealing that she would have very wavy and curly hair as she continued to age.

"Here she is. We call her Dolly around here, since she doesn't have an official name. My husband and I wanted to leave a real name open to the adoptive parents." April explained as she set the baby on the floor.

"I can see why. She is about as small and delicate as my dolls I had growing up. Hi sweetheart." Chloe cooed, while Beca let out a silent scoff. Dolly? The child might as well be a bunny or a puppy with a stupid name like that. She was a human being for Christs sake.

Dolly looked up at the family, her brown eyes looking at them warily, but it was almost hard to really tell what the young girl was feeling. Her mouth was set in a firm line, her body slumped in the spot she sat in. Chloe took the opportunity to move from the couch, and sit on the floor with her, her back still leaned up against the couch. Dolly didn't move or react to Chloe's movements, but continued to stare.

"Mama? Can I give her the toy now?" Leo asked, still sitting on Beca's lap. Chloe nodded, and stretched out her arm to grab his hand. She didn't want him to startle the baby. The blonde boy ignored his mother's hand, and bravely walked up to Dolly. He was slow and careful, as he finally sat in front of her. Dolly winced a little as he neared her, but she sat in her spot.

"This is for you. It is a stuffed animal kitten. She is good to play pretend with but she likes to cuddle to. Like this." He explained, as he drew the stuffed cat to his face, showing her how to cuddle with it. He finally reached out to give it to her, which Dolly just stared at for awhile, obviously confused.

"See. Nice kitten." Leo tried again, as he meowed through the cat and made it walked to her and "lick" her hand. Dolly reached out her hand slowly, and stroked the toy's fur. Finally she grasped it, and cocked her head to look at it's face. Her hands brushed through it's fur, before one of her hands found her mouth, and plopped her thumb into it. She turned to face the T.V., the Little Mermaid playing on the screen. They watched the movie in silence for a moment, before Chloe couldn't help but sing along to "Part of your World."

The instant the redhead's voice harmonized with the readhead on screen, the baby turned to follow the new voice quickly. Her round brown eyes cocked with wonder at the sound of Chloe's voice, as she titled her head like a puppy. Beca couldn't help but smile at the baby's reaction to Chloe singing. It was hard to not focus on Chloe's beautiful and soft voice when she sang, this baby being no exception. Blue eyes met brown, and the two could not keep their eyes off each other. Chloe's smile radiated off the walls and the baby just stared, her mouth slightly open in amazement. Dolly finally broke her eyes away, to glance at the screen, and then back at Chloe.

"Looks like she thinks you are Ariel, Chlo." Beca commented with a chuckle.

Chloe laughed and she managed to look at Beca since the first time they arrived at the small house.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

Beca laughed silently. "Yeah Chlo. She is. But she has got to have a better name. Dolly is not a human name, unless you are someone cool like Dolly Parton."

"All the names we thought of don't seem to match though. She doesn't really radiate an Amber or a Savannah." Chloe pointed out, as she slanted her mouth to the side as she thought.

"Why can't her name be Dolly?" Leo asked.

"Because that is a pet name, dude. But...what about Molly?" Beca asked, the name suddenly popping into her head.

"Molly? That is new. What made you think of that?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know. Probably just because it rhymes with Dolly but...I don't know. It seems to fit her." Beca explained. It was weird how that happened. How just by looking at something or someone, a name could come into your mind. That is how Chloe did it with Leo. She was so picky with what to name him, but she was left dumbfounded when he was born and didn't know what to name him. It only took a few minutes however, for her to just stare at him and learn a little bit about him, before Leo popped in her head.

"Molly...I like that. What do you think, Leo?" Chloe said, as she glanced at her son who still sat by the baby, watching the screen. The blonde boy looked at the baby, who was looking at him now.

"Molly Dolly! Molly Dolly! Dey rhyme, Mama!" Leo smiled, as his eyes got big at his discovery. Molly now looked at him, and the mother's could see the rims of her mouth curve up into a slight smile. She either liked her name, or she was just caught up in the boy's joy. The foster care worker, who had been quiet and almost phantom like this entire time, finally spoke up.

"I haven't seen her this interested or even smile like that the entire time she has been here…"

Chloe and Beca smiled at each other. This had to be their daughter. While Beca still felt that she didn't know if she could handle parenthood yet, or even know their daughter very much at this point, she loved the way Molly made her girlfriend smile. She had to be their match. And Beca had named her. That had to mean something.

"Do you want to come home with us, little one?" Beca asked the baby. Molly made eye contact with Beca for the first time that day, and cocked her head. The brunette couldn't be sure if Molly understood what she was saying due to her stares. But subtly, she noticed a nod come from the baby. Beca smiled at Molly, and couldn't help but feel touched at the little girl's actions. She wanted them, just like they had wanted her. Beca turned to April, the smile still present on her face.

"So, what happens now?"


	4. Chapter 4

All Love

 **Wow...you guys. I seriously almost deleted this story, and the response I got for chapter three was amazing! It made me feel so loved and I just want to thank all of you who wrote such nice and encouraging things! This is for all of you, and I hope I got the mothers/daughter chemistry you wanted!**

"Welcome home, Molly Dolly!" Chloe cheered, as the now quartet entered the house, Beca's arms full of groceries and last minute baby supplies, while Chloe's arms were full of their new daughter. It would still take a few weeks for the adoption to be official, but today was the day they got to bring her home.

"Mama, we have to show her around. Or she will get lost." Leo explained seriously, as he raised his eyebrows high to express the importance of the action.

"You are right little man. Why don't you and Beca show her around? I will get all the groceries put away." Chloe said, as she glanced over at her girlfriend who raised a suspicious eyebrow. Over the course of the week of visiting Molly before she could be brought home, Chloe did most of the interacting. Not that Beca didn't want to but work got in the way and she was nervous. She wasn't sure what to do with a baby, even if she wasn't a newborn. Molly was just known to sit in one spot and stare. Her upbringing hadn't encouraged much else the adoption agency assumed, since she was so nervous with people and underdeveloped in pretty much everything. She hadn't even been introduced to solid foods at the orphanage, and she would be a year old within a week or so. Chloe insisted that everything would come naturally once she interacted with Molly more. Beca only hoped.

"Um, sure I guess. Come 'ere little tyke." Beca motioned for Molly to reach for her, and the baby did. She didn't seem to care who held her, but she did seem to like the contact of being held within a matter of minutes of holding her. Beca adjusted the small girl to her hip, while she placed her hand to support her back.

With the help from Leo, they toured the little girl around the big house. Not that Molly really retained anything from the tour due to her age and blank stare, but Leo seemed to enjoy talking about every room, particularly his, where he explained what toys she could and couldn't touch. Once they made it back to the living room, Chloe sat on the floor, baby toys scattered around the floor. Beca set her in front of Chloe, while Beca took comfort on her favorite armchair. It didn't take long for the little one to start shaking however, as her eyes darted right and left in a panicked fashion. Of course, Molly never cried. Ever. She didn't even speak or babble for that matter. Even April said the little girl whimpered, but when someone entered the room, she would refuse eye contact and be quiet. Like she was trained with the fear of harsh punishments if she made a sound.

"Bec, why is she doing that?" Chloe asked in sudden panic, as she extended her arms out to the baby.

"I don't think she likes open spaces. Poor thing is probably not used to it." Beca frowned.

"Come here sweetheart, Mama fix it." Chloe cooed, as she she slowly reached out towards Molly's arms to grab her. When Molly flinched however, Chloe stopped and let out a small gasp. Molly thought she would **hurt** her. And that made Chloe's stomach flip, and made Beca clench her hands in anger. How anybody could hurt such an innocent **baby** , it was beyond the mothers.

Chloe sighed, and tried to put her smile back on to ease Molly's timidness.

"Mama or Mommy don't use hands for hitting. We use them for hugs." Chloe explained as she exampled her words with actions, using her hands to mimic a hug as she scooted closer to Molly. Molly looked up at her, and once Chloe was close enough, she crawled in her lap. Chloe's eyes beamed, and couldn't help but look at Beca in this moment. Molly wasn't one to indicate affection first. Beca smiled back and continued to as she watched Chloe went back to doting and brushing the girl's curls with her fingers.

It was getting late, and Chloe knew she wanted to get Molly to sleep around 8:30 at the latest, since Leo laid down around 9. Dinner went smoothly, Molly not complaining what was on her plate, seeming to enjoy the solid food she was given. Her foster home had been giving her baby food, trying to get her body used to the feel of it, opposed to the formula the orphanage only gave her. It was now 7, as Chloe carried the little one up the stairs for her bath.

Beca was in the kid's bathroom, taking over bath duty for Leo, while Chloe took Molly into the master bathroom for hers. The redhead tried to ease and warn the girl what was going to happen beforehand, but was only met with a blank stare. As Chloe filled up the tub, Molly stayed close to her leg as the water filled up. The little brown eyes continued to stare at the tub as Chloe undressed her and put her in. Only then, did Molly react. Immediately, her balance was unstable, and she began to fall backwards, only to be caught by the startled mother. Chloe kept her hand to the girl's back, responding with an "easy" as she helped the baby regain her balance. Maybe she should have invested into a baby bath chair. But she thought Molly lost balance because she was scared, due to her sudden quickened breath and her arms wrapped around Chloe's arm that supported her.

"I am not going to let you fall, baby." Chloe said, but was answered with whimpers. Actual whimpers. She sounded like Chloe had kicked her or something, and it instantly broke Chloe's heart. The last thing she wanted was to scare her daughter and remind her of the horrible place she came from. Without thinking too much about it, Chloe lifted the naked child out of the water, Molly breathing out a sigh of relief. Chloe wrapped her up in a towel, before setting her on the master bed and walk into her closet, only to arrive a few moments later in her bathing suit. It was the only way she could think of to make Molly feel less timid about the water and open tub. If you can't beat em, join em, Chloe thought.

Once she scooped Molly back up and brought her back to the bathroom, the baby clung nervously to the redhead, who responded accordingly by rubbing her back and humming a tune. After Chloe had climbed in the tub, she lifted Molly to sit between her legs, so she wouldn't fall backwards. Molly immediately reached her arms out to grasp Chloe's legs. Chloe let a few minutes pass, letting Molly get the feel of the space and water, before she calmly squirted the new baby shampoo onto the new loofah, and began to wash her baby girl. She tensed at first contact, and Chloe began to sing:

" _Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?_

 _Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

 _Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_

 _The girl who has everything."_

The little one's shoulders slumped slightly, her head cocked to the right, and Chloe continued knowing she had Molly's attention.

" _Look at this trove, treasures untold,_

 _How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

 _Looking around here you'd think_

 _Sure, she's got everything."_

By now, she finished sponging off Molly, and gently titled Molly's head back a little, before squeezing some water on her head.

" _I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty._

 _I've got whozits and whatzits galore._

 _You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty!_

 _But who cares? No big deal,_

 _I want more."_

Chloe continued to sing softly, as she combed her fingers through her daughter's thick hair with the shampoo. Molly gave a big sigh, and Chloe followed suit, taking it as if Molly was beginning to relax. She was on the last verse before she managed to get the bubbles out of the brown eyed beauty's hair.

"… _Out of the sea_

 _Wish I could be_

 _Part of that world."_

"Who is singing in here?" Beca's voice called out through the hallways before she poked her head into the bathroom. "Um Chlo...why are in the bath with our daughter?"

"She was scared, so I thought I would hop in with her. Don't look at me like that, I have my swimsuit on. Besides, I took showers and baths with my mom when I was little. No biggie." Chloe explained to a very confused Beca. "Can you take her and get her dressed while I change?"

Beca nodded once she managed to look away from her hot girlfriend's half naked body, and scooped up Molly with a big towel. The brunette took the smaller brunette into her new room, decorated with polka dot walls and colorful furniture. Once Molly was dressed in her warm footie pajamas, Beca checked the time. It was nearing her bedtime, and she still needed to take her bedtime formula, recommended by Molly's doctor, since she lacked proper nutrition. Seeing how she noticed Chloe enter Leo's room, Beca decided to make up the girl's bottle herself.

Beca sat the baby on the counter as she made the formula and put the bottle in the bottle warmer. While waiting, Beca glanced at Molly, who sat contently on the counter with her thumb in her mouth. It had to be the cutest thing Beca ever saw, and she couldn't resist softly "bopping" her on her stubby nose. Molly shook her head slightly, and offered her small signature crooked smile, followed by wrinkling her nose. The way she titled her mouth to the side, reminded Beca of Chloe of when the redhead was in thought or put in a awkward situation. And her nose wrinkling was absolutely adorable, and Beca couldn't help mimicking it back to the baby.

Once the bottle was done, Beca wrapped Molly up in the soft yellow baby blanket with cartoon bears on them her and Chloe had bought a couple of weeks ago. Leo had managed to spill a shit ton of Chloe's perfume on it. And while they had tried to wash it, it still smelled of the lavender scent. But Molly didn't seem to mind it, she actually seemed to like it, inhaling in a deep breath of the blanket, before cuddling the material to her face.

Beca sat on the rocking chair, and slipped the bottle in Molly's mouth. While she was old enough to hold it herself, Chloe insisted that it would be good bonding if the mother's rocked and fed it to her, at least the evening bottle. It was a little awkward for the DJ, to just sit there and have the baby stare up at you. Normally Chloe would sing, but that wasn't really Beca's thing. But silence wouldn't cut it either.

"Looks Molls, I have to come clean with you. This is all really new to me. Chloe, or um-Mama, she knows what she is doing. She has done this before with your brother. And she is better at it, more natural. But...I am going to try. I really am. Because...I do love you. Just bare with me okay?" Beca rambled, knowing fully well Molly probably didn't understand a word she said. But she was met with her index finger being squeezed, Molly's eyes still locked on her. Beca smiled and laughed silently. Whether it was a natural baby instinct or Molly was reassuring her, it still managed to calm Beca's nerves. She just wanted her fears to be out in the open to the person it would affect most.

"You are already a good mommy you know." Chloe's voice rang, as she entered into the living room, and sat on the armrest of the rocking chair.

"Were you spying Miss Beale?" Beca teased, but was a little embarrassed knowing Chloe heard her confession.

"Maybe...but you are. Molly and Leo are lucky to have you Becs. And so am I." Chloe said as she leaned in to kiss Beca's forehead, and followed one to Molly's.

"They are lucky to have you babe. You are natural with them. Molly really seemed to connect with you earlier, when you were singing. But you know, you could have put in her the sink or something. You didnt have to climb in with her."

Chloe rolled her eyes, and raised a brow seductively.

"Didn't think of that. But you are just jealous it wasn't you in there with me."

Beca blushed, and focused her attention back to Molly, whose eyes drifted sleepily back and forth to the mothers.

"Let's get her teeth brushed before she falls asleep. Don't want her falling asleep with a bottle in her mouth. It's not good for them." Chloe said, as Beca motioned a fake salute to her girlfriend.

"You got it boss."

Chloe smiled, as she lifted the tired baby out of Beca's arms.

"You are so weird."


	5. Chapter 5

All Love

 **Sorry for the wait guys! Been working on some other fics lately, but I haven't forgotten about this! All of your comments make me smile and thankful every time I read them! I really trudged through this chapter for some reason, so I am sorry if it seems rushed. Enjoy!**

A few months had passed since the first night the former a cappella performers brought Molly into their home, and it was safe to say they made _some_ progress _._ Despite Chloe's strong faith, it was taking longer to get Molly accustomed to normal childhood life due to her upbringing. She was still considered non-verbal, but had been working vigorously with Chloe on her baby sign language, which Molly picked up quickly. The baby so wanted to communicate. It could be seen when she would whine at night for her mothers or when she wanted something she couldn't reach. But she was getting there. Every day, she would smile more. She would willingly explore the house, even if it was Leo who practically dragged her. She was learning to play with the toys that surrounded her. And the mothers were learning about her as well. What set her off, what she liked and disliked, the way she liked to be held or comforted when she was scared or was going to sleep. It was taking one day at a time, but someday, they hoped that Molly would be confident and comfortable living with their family.

Chloe was double-checking her luggage as well as the kid's luggages. She sighed. It would be Molly's first trip and first flight, and it made the redhead nervous on how the baby would handle it. Molly was usually laid back about most things, and of course Chloe didn't worry about her crying, but scaring Molly was not her intention. But it was important for her to meet her grandparents and her AcaAunts and AcaUncles. They were all dying to meet her, especially Chloe's parents in Florida. They would spend three nights in Georgia and a week in Florida. Chloe only hoped she packed enough clothes.

It was early that morning and Beca was wrangling the kids, getting them dressed for the day. Chloe zipped up the last luggage and proceeded to carry them to the car. Leo, being dressed in his Jurassic World t-shirt and favorite baseball cap, decided he wanted to help in loading his and Molly's luggage.

"What else can I help with Mama?" Leo asked, his green eyes gazing up at Chloe. She kissed his forehead and lifted him up in her arms, letting out a small groan. He might have been getting a little heavy to be carried but she loved holding her oldest baby. He was getting so big, and she didn't know how long she would have until he didn't want her to hug him.

"My sweet boy...why don't you go find Beca and see if her and sissy are ready?" Leo nodded excitedly, as she set him down, and he raced to the house like a shot. Chloe had managed to get everything in the car when her family came out of the house. Leo jumped eagerly into the car, while Beca walked a tad slower. She was not a morning person and neither was Molly, whose head was slumped on Beca's shoulder. Chloe greeted both her girl's with kisses before jumping into the driver's seat and Beca buckled both of the kids in. Molly fell asleep instantly her thumb content in her mouth and blanket by her side while Leo rambled on about seeing his aunts and uncles, but most importantly; his dad. Chloe tried to smile for her son, but it was very forced. She knew how important it was for him to spend time with his father, but it was _Michael._ Chloe didn't want her baby to end up like him, all cocky and unfaithful in his relationships. The redhead just wanted Leo to have a good male role model for Leo, but they didn't have many friends in L.A., and all the male coworkers Beca had were just as bad or worse than Michael. Beca reached her arm over the console to rest it on her girlfriend's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. The brunette knew Chloe struggled with allowing that asshole in Leo's life, hell, Beca didn't like it either. But she too knew it was important, and tried to support the older woman in any way she could.

Airport security was hectic as usual, especially with a hyper six-year old and a cranky and nervous one-year old. Molly absolutely would not let go of Beca since she had taken her out of her car seat. Due to the death grip the baby had on Beca's flannel, the brunette darned not set her down. Not that she would want to from the amount of strangers in the airport. It was Leo that had they had warned to stay close to them and avoid from starting conversations with random people. He definitely was Chloe's kid.

Once the mother's managed to get their luggage situated and sit in the airplane, did Leo settle down and stay content talking with the airline ladies and another little boy nearby. Molly was the one who got more nervous at the enclosed seating and the amount of noise and people, her eyes darting around frantically and unable to stay still. Chloe had taken over, cradling the small girl, singing "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" in her ear. It seemed to only work in small increments however, someone talking loudly or movement to jump start her again. It wasn't until they were in the air and electronics were allowed, did Beca grab the baby again and place her in her lap. The younger mother reached for her laptop, and pulled out two sets of headphones. She set one of her own ears and the much smaller pair on her daughter. Without saying anything, Beca starting mixing some music, and Molly slumped against her mother and watched intently. Chloe sighed happily at the sight. Beca always insisted she had no idea how to handle babies, particularly when they were upset, but she sure knew how to handle Molly. And in Chloe's eyes, it was extremly sexy.

The rest of the flight went easier, the family all falling asleep for a little bit for the four hour flight. Once the plane had landed and the mothers got a hold of the kids, they walked into the airport, greeted by Beca's father and Sheila. Dr Mitchell beamed at the sight of Beca, gathering her up in his arms. Beca relented and hugged him back, before she pulled away and waved to her stepmom. A couple of awkward hugs were exchanged between Beca's parents Chloe and Leo, before the Mitchell parents focused their attention on the little girl in Chloe's arms.

"Oh my God Beca...she looks like you did when you were little. Except you didn't have those dimples." Charlie Mitchell said, giving Beca a smile before returning his attention to the baby. "Hi beautiful." Molly leaned into Chloe a little more, wary of man she didn't know. Despite her fear with people, Molly was most uncomfortable with men. The mothers and foster system figured it was from the lack of interaction between her and them. But now with two mothers, it seemed she just grew more wary. It didn't seem to bother Dr Mitchell however, as he just smiled and grabbed Leo's hand instead, leading the family to the car.

* * *

Beca knew that they wouldn't see her parents the majority of the visit since they both had to work. But they made time to spend with the mothers and kids in the evening with movies, teaching Leo to play cards and various outings and sightseeing. Leo had even had a day out wit his dad, much to Chloe's annoyance. Beca was just relieved that the majority of the Bellas still lived in Atlanta, and could spend time with them with the kids during the day. The second night of their visit, the mother's packed up the diaper bag and Leo's backpack for the day trip with the Bella's. It was at a familiar park that Beca had gone to as a kid, and knew Leo would love to play on the play structure with Cynthia Rose's seven year old son, Tyson and her four year old daughter, Maia. The blonde boy was bouncing like crazy by the time they reached the park. Beca grabbed Molly while Chloe wrangled Leo, reminding him to hang onto her hand.

"Mama! Mama, it's Aunt Aubrey! Hi!" The boy called out excitedly, and Chloe released him into the awaiting arms of her blonde friend. Spotting the large amount of people across the way, Molly gripped around Beca's neck a little tighter, her little legs wrapping around the woman's waist.

"It's alright little mouse. These are mommy's and mama's friends. They are all very nice." Beca tried to assure, but Molly just dropped her cheek to the mother's shoulder, while Beca decided to just rub her back. Chloe grabbed her purse and Molly's diaper bag before following Beca to where Aubrey was hugging Leo. She took her turn to hug her best friend, even pressing a kiss to the blonde's cheek. It had been two years since they had seen each other. Even though they called often and Skyped, it wasn't the same as being in person.

"I've missed you Bree."

"Missed you too Chlo. And Beca, nice to see you." Aubrey said as she drew back from the bubbly redhead, to raise an eyebrow to acknowledge the small brunette. Once her green eyes traveled to the even smaller brunette, Aubrey crouched down slightly to be eye level with Molly. "And it's nice to meet you Miss Molly."

Molly looked at Chloe nervously, and Chloe responded with an encouraging smile.

"Can you say hi to Aunt Aubrey? Give her a little wave?" Chloe asked, and Molly did as she was told. Aubrey smiled.

"She is darling. Look at those curls! Where did those come from?"

Just like Chloe predicated, Molly's hair only continued to grow and get curlier as it got longer. It was so cute on her, but it definitely going to be hard to manage as it got longer.

"Chlo, can you take her? I see Jesse waving me down over there." The redhead eagerly took her daughter, as Beca made her way to Jesse, embracing him in a big hug. Despite their breakup, they had remained best friends and Chloe had no feelings against them staying friends. She trusted her girlfriend.

Leo had already spotted Tyson and Maia at the play structure and joined them. Seeing that Jesse, Beca, and Cynthia Rose's partner Nikki were watching the kids, Chloe strolled into the undercover tent area with Molly and Aubrey. Fat Amy, who could be seen hovering over the snack table, was the first to spot them.

"Hey Red! Bring it in!" Amy exclaimed loudly as she bound the woman in a tight hug, to the point of lifting her off the ground. Molly suddenly uncertain with the stranger's lack of boundaries, grasped to the collar of Chloe's shirt while burying her head under her mother's chin.

"Is this your new shorty? She is just a sprout. You are gonna be short like your other mommy, huh?" Fat Amy asked as she poked the baby's tummy, unaware of Molly's timidness. Before Chloe could call her off however, she saw Molly crinkle her nose and offer a little smile. Chloe beamed, praising the little girl by kissing the top of her head. If Molly could handle Amy, she could handle any of the Bellas.

"You like being tickled, huh?" Amy asked her, using both index fingers to tickle under the baby's armpits, Molly letting out little giggles. The mother giggled with her, the rare sound of Molly giggling, always setting her in good mood.

* * *

"So, I have an announcement." Aubrey said, as she stood up from the table the former Bella's, Jesse, Nikki, and all the kid's sat. The tall blonde grabbed Jesse's hand and looked at him tenderly before landing her eyes back on her group of friends.

"Jesse and I are expecting."

A round of cheers waved through the group, hugs being exchanged and multiple hands reaching for Aubrey's barely showing stomach.

It was kind of weird for any of the Bellas to grasp Aubrey and Jesse married, or even that they dated for that matter, particularly Beca. Jesse's taste in women were all over the place, seeing that Beca and Aubrey were **very** different people. But they seemed happy together. Jesse was a patient guy and handled Aubrey's intensity, and Aubrey seemed to enjoy his boyish charm and attitude, calming her in a way. Opposites attract they all supposed, and it wasn't like Beca and Chloe could object. They were pretty different from each other and their love for each other couldn't have been more clear.

The girls were still in deep conversation about babies and marriage, the majority of them still single, when Leo and Tyson walked over to Beca, asking if they could play on the play structure.

"I will take them. Test out my dad skills." Jesse smirked, both boys suddenly excited to play with an adult man. Both of them didn't have too many male influences in their lives.

"You think you can handle all three of them?" Beca questioned, Maia already wanting to join with the boys.

"I can handle four. I can take Molly too. She likes me." Jesse challenged, booping the little girl on Beca's hip on the nose.

"I don't know Jesse, they are a bit of a handful…"

"C'mon, you guys are like 20 ft away, what can happen? I'll call you over if you I need help." Beca finally relented and handed Molly, before warning her two kids to be on their best behavior for Uncle Jesse, and they raced off.

"I'm going to get you!" Jesse said to the running children, laughing as he enjoyed the game monster with them. He had set Molly on the bench, seeing that she wasn't in the mood for the game. He didn't know why Beca worried; this was easy. The majority of the kids were playing and getting along while Molly played with the holes in the bench.

Molly however, was getting sleepy. She needed her blankie and wanted her mommies. Looking in the direction of the tent, she crawled off the bench before wobbling in the direction of the big white tent. There was still a lot of people and Molly slowly walked through them, stopping only once in awhile to look up and see if she could recognize her mommies. She finally recognized the set of black boots, and wandered towards them before wrapping her arms around the woman's leg. Beca jumped only slightly to spot her tired little girl around her leg.

"Oh, hey sleepy head." Beca picked her up and Molly immediately laid her head on her mother's shoulder, her eyes fluttering sleepily. The older brunette looked around for Jesse, but found no sign of him. She wondered if he even knew where Molly was. Beca grabbed the little one's blankie from her diaper bag, draping it across the baby's body and cheek.

* * *

"Where is she?" Jesse whispered to himself frantically, as he looked everywhere for the baby. She was right there. Molly didn't seem like the type of kid to wander, she barely left her mommies sides. Leaving the other kids in Fat Amy's care, he checked inside the tent, but didn't see her. He brushed his fingers through his hair as he spotted Chloe. Maybe he should tell her. She might have an idea where Molly would have wandered if she was scared or something. The redhead seemed the lesser of two evils compared to his ex girlfriend, whom he had witnessed her temper firsthand. With a final sigh, he pushed forward towards Chloe.

"Hey, um Chloe…"

She turned to smile at him, but grew concerned when he didn't smile back.

"What's up Jesse? Is everything okay?"

"Um, no, not exactly...I told Beca I'd watch the kids, and Molly was sitting on the bench, but when I turned around she wasn't there and and…"

"Where is my baby, Jesse?" Her concern grew into anger, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I...um, she...I am just kidding! She is with Beca, right there behind you...right where I left her…" Jesse stammered, as he breathed a sigh of relief inwardly. Chloe turned around quickly, to the beautiful sight of her wife watching humouredly as Molly was dead asleep in Beca's arms.

"It seems like someone couldn't handle watching all the kids." Beca teased, as Jesse hung his head in shame. What if he couldn't handle being a father? He lost someone else's kid with a matter of minutes, what would happen if it was his own? Chloe took Molly from Beca, adjusting the baby comfortably in her arms as she fixed her blankie, before turning to face Jesse.

"Everyone makes mistakes Jess. Don't let this judge your parenting skills. Leo loves you, and I prefer you influence him over his own father."

Jesse sighed before giving Chloe a gracious smile. He only hoped he could be as good of a parent as the two mothers in front of him.

"But I swear Jesse, if you lose either of my children again, I will hunt you down and hurt you." Chloe finished as she whisked away to join Aubrey across the room. Only then did Jesse realize that maybe Beca was the lesser of two evils, and the nice and bubbly redhead, had some ugliness and anger that matched the flames in her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

All Love

 **Sorry if my updates have large gaps in between them. My other Bechloe fanfiction has seemed to take up most of my attention at the moment, but I won't leave you guys in the dark too long. Thank you for the reviews, they always make me so happy when I wake up in the morning :)**

It was the small family's last night in Atlanta, and both kids were asleep in the middle of the bed of the two mother's. Their beds and toys were set up in the guest room, but Leo insisted that he needed to stay with them; to keep Molly safe. Of course that was after the fact Molly was already asleep and Beca's father had allowed the young boy to watch a scary movie right before bed.

"You ready to go to Florida, babe?" Beca asked, as she tousled Molly's hair, who was curled into her side, and Leo into Chloe's.

"Yeah, but I am going to miss seeing the Bellas...It is crazy how the majority of them stayed here, even after we moved on. I mean, Aubrey having a baby? That is crazy. I can't imagine not being here to smother that baby with Auntie Chloe love." Chloe smiled playfully, but Beca could detect the sadness in her normally bubbly girlfriend. But she couldn't help but smile, and Chloe raised a questioning brow.

"Maybe you won't have to…"

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, her bright blue eyes glowing with interest. Beca smiled even wider, and couldn't help but picture her girlfriend as a little puppy the way her whole face glowed.

"Well, you know how I said I was doing errands earlier? I stopped by my old job, and bumped into my old boss. We talked and with the work I have been doing in L.A., he said that he could offer me a better paying job right here in Atlanta. I would have to go to L.A. a couple times a year but...I think I would be stupid if I didn't take it."

"But Becs...L.A. was something your dream. It's your career."

Beca smiled a little softer before grabbing the beautiful redhead's hand across the bed.

"Dreams change. I really think the kids would benefit seeing all their aunt's and grandparents more often. You guys," Beca said as she looked around her small family. "Are my dream."

"Well Miss Mitchell, I would never have guessed how cheesy you could be...but are you sure?"

"I guess I thought moving would give me a fresh start and start me on my music career. But...you and the Bellas gave me that. I have felt more at home with everyone here then I ever did back in L.A., though you and Leo made it better. And I am full of surprises, baby." Beca winked as she leaned in to kiss Chloe's lips. Once they pulled away, Chloe couldn't contain her excitement and squeezed Beca's hand tightly. Beca brought it to her lips before kissing it gently.

"I even heard that they were looking for a new choir teacher at the high school."

* * *

It was around two in the afternoon when the small family arrived to the Beale's residence. Due to Chloe's father being a doctor and her mother being a very well known house designer, it was no question that the Beale's had money to spend. Their home, or mansion Beca called it, was huge. Green grass greeted the white coated three story house with a huge tree that graced the front yard. Unlike Beca's parents who couldn't take time off of work, the Beale parents had taken the week off to spend every second with their daughter and family. Leo jumped out of the rental car to race to his Poppy, whose arms were already extended towards the little boy, Chloe not too far behind. Beca took her time, gathering herself to be ready for the very affectionate grandparents. Something Beca had gotten used to with Chloe, but that didn't mean she enjoyed everyone hugging and touching her all the time. She plucked her daughter from the car seat, knowing Molly had the same anxiety by the way she clutched to Beca.

"Don't worry pumpkin, they just like to give a lot of hugs and kisses like Mama. They are very nice." Beca whispered to the little one who kept glancing to the older couple hugging and kissing her Mama and brother. She didn't want that, and she could feel Beca tense about it too. The baby wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, as she nuzzled into her mother's hair. Grabbing one suitcase with one hand while carrying Molly in the other, she hesitantly made her way over to the group. Chloe's mother, who was a splitting image of Chloe, made her way to Beca first, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist, seeing her shoulder's were occupied.

"Beca! It is so nice to see you deary!" Mrs Beale smiled brightly, as she placed a kiss on Beca's forehead. Beca couldn't help but blush and force herself to keep eye contact. She never did well with attention.

"Nice to see you Mrs. Beale." Beca replied gaining a stern, yet loving glare from the older woman.

"Oh Beca, you know you can call me Mara. And Molly...oh my God, you are so precious." Mara said, as she focused her attention on the baby in her daughter's girlfriend's arms. Molly turned her head to looked at her, scrunching her face in confusion at the similarities this woman and her Mama bared. Chloe laughed at the interaction as she brought her father over to his new granddaughter.

"Molly, these are your Memaw and Poppy." Chloe explained as she pointed to the respected people. Mara reached her hand over to stroke the little girl's arm, and Molly reached over to her, thinking the woman wanted to hold her. It wouldn't be the first during this trip that someone had wanted to do it. Mara grabbed her unexpectedly but gratefully, as she shifted the baby on her hip and kissed her on her forehead.

"Well, aren't you just the sweetest! Let's get out of the sun, we have lunch and drinks ready inside."

The rest of the day went by smoothly, Molly seeming to ease into her grandparents, though she made sure mommies or Leo were never too far away. The Beale's standard poodles, Coco and Cooper, seemed to be a hit with Molly however. She cowered into Chloe the first time the dog's came over to her to sniff her, but Coco was persistent on the child liking her. Within minutes, Molly ran her fingers through the dog's curly coat, and Coco was never too far from the little girl. Leo of course had kept Cooper at his heels, the big dog matching the constant energy of the six-year old.

Hours later, Chloe's father had managed to convince his new granddaughter to sit with him in his arm chair, since Leo had demanded his attention since his arrival. Chloe and Beca entered, all dressed in pjs while Mara insisted on giving Leo his bath upstairs.

"Here Daddy. You can give her her bedtime bottle." Chloe said, as she extended the bottle to her father. Frank took it graciously,and chuckled a little.

"Been awhile since I have done this...here you go little one." He said as he guided to the bottle to the girl's mouth, who immediately started to suckle. It only took awhile after she was fed for the pair fall asleep on the armchair. Chloe and Beca decided that she would be okay to sleep with him for a couple hours and went to their own room, as they attempted to settle down their six-year old for the night.

Mara always have been known as the night owl, had finally turned off the T.V. in her room to return Frank to his own room for the night, knowing perfectly well that he would be sore in the morning if she left him in the chair all night. However, she did not expect to see her one year old granddaughter creeping through the hallways. When the little one did notice the woman, she froze and cowered her head, unaware who the stranger in the dark was. Waking up in the lap of someone she barely knew didn't help her anxiety, as she stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"It's just Memaw, Molly. See, look." the older woman smiled as she turned to turn on the hallway lights. Once Molly's eyes adjusted to the lights, she looked up to the woman a little more confidently. "Did you just wake up?" Molly nodded timidly. She finally lifted her hand to her to her chin, her thumb pointed on the tip of her chin. Mara smiled and crouched down to be eye level with her granddaughter. Chloe had mentioned they were teaching the mute girl sign language for now, and Mara of course wanted to be somewhat educated to communicate with the girl. It was clear Molly was signing "mom," but it was easy to tell the little one wanted her mommies in this stressful time. She hardly let them out of her sight.

"You wanna see your mommies?" Molly nodded again but her eyes were glowing with interest this time. Mara reached her arm out to lead the little one to the right door, but Molly instead walked into her leg, her arms lifted up, indicating she wanted to be carried. Of course Mara agreed immediately.

"You have someone looking for you." Mara said after knocking, hearing the someone on the side of the door was watching T.V.

"You woke up! Did you have a nice nap with Poppy?" Chloe asked, her arms already outstretched to grab her baby. Molly wrapped her arms around her Mama, breathing out a sigh of relief. Chloe laughed silently, but it felt good to know that her little girl who was so scared at the beginning, was calm at Chloe and Beca's touch.

"Thanks Mom. She will probably fall right asleep. Can you check on Leo in the guest room before you go to bed?" Chloe asked, as she settled Molly in between her and Beca, who was already asleep. Molly curled up next to Beca, their backs touching.

"Sure honey. Good night, love you. Love you too Molly." Mara smiled, blowing them both kisses.

"Love you too Mom." Chloe replied, and noticed Molly mimicking her mother's blowed kiss and she laughed. Once her mother left, Chloe turned off the lamp near her side of the bed, and reached leaned her face into Molly's before kissing the baby's nose.

"Good night baby girl. Mama loves you."

* * *

The next couple of days consisted of the family going to the beach, the zoo and so on. Everyone seemed to be settling down into their new routine, until Beca mentioned that Bellas had asked the mothers out to the bar and dancing. Of course that brought lots of worry to the redhead, concerning Molly.

"Don't fret Chloe. We did raise you, and you turned alright, didn't you? Besides, she is asleep and probably will be the rest of the night. Leo is here if gets too stressed out in the morning. Just go have fun!" Mara said as she was pushing her daughter out the front door. Chloe had already agreed to go out, but actually getting her to leave proved to more of a challenge.

"If she wakes up, make sure she knows we haven't left her...oh, and make sure she has her blankie. She freaks when she wakes up not having it…"

"If she wakes up and is having an anxiety episode, just put on The Little Mermaid." Beca commented. Mara looked at her a little confused on why the movie had to be specific. "I think Ariel reminds her of Chloe."

Mara smiled thinking that her daughter and girlfriend had made such an impact on such a young child.

"I'll remember. Now, get out of here!"

* * *

Both Frank and Mara had fallen asleep again on the couch when they heard something strange sounded like a high pitch humming.

"You think it's the kids?" Frank asked, as he put his glasses back on from the nightstand.

"Guess we should check on them." Mara answered, taking her husband's hand. They made their way upstairs, immediately led to the guest room where both Leo and Molly were sleeping. Leo was dead asleep in his bed, but Molly stood up in her pull out crib, the hallway light showing enough light in the guest room of her mouth moving. Both grandparents were out of sight, thinking that if Molly saw them that she would stop. It really looked like she was trying to say something, which would be a first for the grandparents and most likely for the mothers. The only sounds they heard from the girl was giggles or whimpers.

"Ma...ma...mommy…" She mumbled, and Mara and Frank looked at each other in shock. She wasn't babbling. She clearly saying mama and mommy. As clear as day. Mara whipped out her phone and pressed record. In case she wouldn't do it later, she had to get evidence to show her daughter in the morning.

Molly heard the shifting in the hallway and paused a moment. When no movement could be heard, she tried again to gain someone's attention.

"Mama. Mama? Mom-mee?" At that, Frank entered the room and Molly shrunk back into her crib, thinking she was going to be in trouble with these newer people.

"It's just Poppy. Mama and mommy are not here, but they will be when you wake up again. Go back to sleepy little one." He tucked her in, adjusting her blankie around her and sticking her thumb into her mouth. She started cautiously at him, but already her eyes seemed to start to droop again in tiredness. With a kiss, Frank walked back out and closed the door a little, leaving a crack open. Mara smiled as she played the little girl's voice back on her phone.

"Chloe is never going to believe us until she hears her baby say her name in the morning."


	7. Chapter 7

All Love

 **So, sorry in advance for the shorter chapter. Been busy and will be busy this next week with work and stuff, so I thought I would release a chapter while I could. Thank you for the lovely reviews, keep em coming! They always make my days better :)**

It was around ten in the morning when Beca and Chloe arrived back to the Beale home, and the aroma of pancakes wafted through the air. Chloe smiled. She always cherished the memories of her childhood when her parents took the time to make a huge breakfast with her. Hearing Leo's laughter echo from the kitchen, made her heart swell at the thought that the tradition could still continue with her parents and now with her children. But another little laugh could be heard. A laugh that neither mother expected to heard at this time in the morning. Chloe peeked her head in first into the kitchen, Beca getting changed upstairs, to see not only her son and mother covered in flour, but also Molly. The baby sat content on the counter, gently stirring her contents in the bowl. Mara was the first to notice her daughter at the entryway.

"Look who is home?!" Both Leo and Molly shot their heads up at the visitor, smiles growing on their faces. The blonde boy jumped off his stool, to give Chloe a big hug and kiss.

"Mama! We missed you! Memaw said you and Beca left to play with aunties when me and Molly went to sleep, but would be back in the morning! And you are! We are making pancakes and…" Chloe laughed, peppering his flour-covered face with kisses to get her excitable boy to relax.

"Slow down babe, but it looks like you and the girls are doing a good job. I missed my boy." Chloe said giving him a final kiss before Leo grew bored and struggled to be let go. He raced back over to the counter and climbed his stool, to finish his creations. Mara put Molly on the floor next and mimicking her brother, the little girl raced over to her Mama, showing excitement Chloe hadn't seen before, glowing on her face. Chloe bent down to the baby's level, as Molly practically jumped in her lap and nuzzled her head into Chloe's chest.

"Did my baby girl miss me?" Chloe asked happily, as Molly lifted her head to make eye contact and used her hands to twirl Chloe's red hair.

"Mama." Molly said just like she did last night. Chloe's blue eyes grew as she stared intently at her baby. Did she hear that right? She couldn't have. Molly couldn't even babble by the time she left last night. And suddenly she could say 'Mama' with no hesitance?

"What was that Molly?" The baby just stared at the red head a moment, confused on why the woman was looking at her so strangely. She pointed her little index finger at Chloe's forehead, and repeated herself.

"Mama. Mama."

Chloe looked at her own mother for answers, but Mara just smiled at the shock on her daughter's face. "She was looking for you two last night and started calling out for you. You just had to leave for her to finally speak."

The blue eyed mother looked back at Molly, before kissing her face and twirling her in the air. "That's right baby, I am Mama. You are so so so smart." Molly giggled, taking in her Mama's praise.

"What's going on in her here? Didn't you do enough dancing last night, Chlo?" Beca said as she walked into the strange sight of her girlfriend spinning her daughter around. Before Chloe had a chance to speak the good news, Molly caught sight of her and pointed at Beca.

"Mom-mee." Beca gawked at Molly before she looked at Chloe, who was grinning like a madman. "Did I just hear her right?"

"Mom says she has been saying our names since last night." Chloe explained, as Molly wiggled to be let go to race over to her Mommy. Beca scooped her up, still a bit stunned at Molly's voice. She always imagined what her baby girl's voice would sound like and how it would feel to have one of her children call her 'mommy.'

"Mom-mee?" Molly tried again, seeing that Beca wasn't focusing on her. Beca broke out of her trance and smiled at her daughter. Her voice was so precious; it almost sounded like her nose was a bit clogged, but that is what made it even cuter. Beca wished she could just put the voice on repeat, but smiled even wider knowing that Molly was going to start speaking even more now. It was going to be awesome.

"Sorry kiddo. That's right, I am Mommy. Mommy loves you soooo much." Beca said as she tickled the baby's belly, gaining a few giggles from Molly. "Who is that over there?" Beca asked, pointing at the boy.

"Ee-oh." the little girl responded, craning her neck as much as possible to get the difficult sounds out. Both mothers and grandmother laughed as Chloe raced back over to the little girl, the urge to kiss and hug her too much of a struggle to contain. Grabbing the baby from her girlfriend, she smooched her baby's round cheek, before licking the flour off of her lips.

"You are a messy girl."

Molly made eye contact before her little hands clenched and her hands motioned up and down her body. The baby sign language for bath.

"Bath." Chloe repeated, mimicking the hand motion with one hand as Molly sat on her hip. In order for Molly to able to gain any language skills from the baby sign language, the word for the sign had to be said out loud, while using the appropriate sign. "Yes, you need one. Let's wait until after breakfast. I have a feeling you and brother are going to go crazy with the syrup." Chloe said, as she adjusted the girl more comfortably and walked over to finish breakfast with her family.

* * *

Once breakfast and bath time was done for both of the kids, Chloe's father took both of the kiddos to the park, seeing as he slept through breakfast. Beca and Chloe were washing the morning dishes in the sink when a light knock could be heard from the front door. Chloe furrowed her brow, confused on who would be coming over. Her parents hadn't mentioned any visitors. As the redhead made her way over to the front door, removing her gloves, her mother raced over the front door, trying to beat her daughter.

"I got it, love. Go back in the kitchen." Mara instructed sweetly. A little too sweetly for Chloe's liking. The sudden stubborn redhead just raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, not intending on moving anytime soon. Her mother was hiding something; something Chloe obviously did not like. Mara just sighed, before opening the door to a man with two suitcases in his hands.

"Hey Robbie. Glad to have you home." her mother smiled, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The dark haired man smiled slightly, as he dropped his bags, to return the hug. Chloe's curious and cautious face quickly shifted to shocked and irritated within a few minutes of the man's could her parent's do this again? He had made his choices to choose drugs over them. Had said hurtful and almost unforgivable things to them, in Chloe's opinion. And yet here he was, weaseling his way back into the home, on _**her**_ time with her parents. The man made eye contact and returned her unpleasing expression with a dirty smirk.

"What's up sis?"


	8. Chapter 8

All Love

 **Thank you guys so much for your sweet comments! Always makes my day seeing the excitement you guys have for this story :)** **This longer chapter is for you guys. Enjoy!**

"What is _he_ doing here?" Chloe growled, as she turned to ignore the visitor and glare at her mother.

"Chloe, that is rude. He is just visiting for the weekend." Mara replied, trying to keep her voice level but remind her daughter whose house she was in.

"Did he really have to be here when me and my family were visiting? Really, Mom?"

"Is it too much for me to ask to have both of my children under the same roof? It's been way too long."

"Yeah, because last time I checked, he was a liar, a thief, and an addict. And don't you dare say I am being dramatic, Mom. I have my kids to consider. You think I want Leo to emulate his uncle? I try hard enough to keep him away from Michael." Chloe said with her hands on her hip, her face reddening the same shade as her hair. Beca had been listening pretty closely from the kitchen and finally decided that her presence might be needed. She had never heard her girlfriend sound so...blantly _mean_. Even when she was mad at Beca, she never had the same venom in her voice that hissed towards her mother and brother right now. The small brunette stood side by side with the red head, her arms crossing in the same fashion.

"Right. You are dating women now. Such a shame, I liked Michael." Rob finally spoke, the smirk still on his damn face. Chloe tried to step forward, but Beca held her girlfriend back. Though she kind of was intrigued on how Chloe would handle him. Chloe was never one for violence, even when DSM threw insults at them all those years ago. You had to really piss Chloe Beale to make her as red and angered as she looked now.

"Figures you would like Micheal. You both are unloyal to the people you are supposed to love." Chloe shot back and Rob rolled his eyes. Mara finally stood in between the two.

"Both you are acting like children, honestly. Rob, you need to respect your sister's life and her while she is visiting. That goes for you to Chloe. Rob has made mistakes, but he is getting help. He is trying to make amends while he is clean."

"Really looks like he is trying to make a good impression with me." Chloe sarcastically replied and before Mara had any time to scold her daughter, Frank and the kids walked in through the front door. Both children held onto one hand of their grandpa's, their laughing suddenly stopping at the tension of the group still crowding the entryway.

"Rob. You are here early. Give me a hug, bud." Frank finally said, letting go of the kids' hands, and going in for a hug from his son. Leo continued to stay close to his grandpa, intrigued by the male stranger, while Molly slunk away to her Mama. The redhead gratefully took her baby, the tension in her shoulders progressively relaxing. Holding Molly always made her stress levels lower.

"Who is that, Mama?" Leo asked, as he continued to eye the stranger from behind his grandpa. Once Rob let go of his dad, he cocked his head to get a better view of the six-year old.

"Leo? God, I haven't seen you since you were...what, two? You are so big now, kid. And rocking the skater look, dude." Leo smiled brightly, already liking the stranger already. Of course he didn't remember Rob, but loved the praise he got from the man. Chloe however, was not pleased.

"This is your uncle Rob. He is my...brother." Chloe said, trying to hide the growl that threatened to crawl from her throat. Obvlious Leo just smiled again and looked at his uncle. He hoped the older man would play with him. Rob again peaked at Chloe, but his eyes landed on the small girl in her arms.

"You have another baby, Chlo? She doesn't look anything like you." Beca snorted at his blunt comment, and decided to step in before Chloe snapped. "We adopted her. This is Molly."

"Like the drug?"

"At least we didn't name her after an illegal activity she did, like _some_ people…" Chloe hissed. Frank stepped in this time, grabbing his son's shoulder. "Alright, that's enough fighting for today, let's get you settled in Rob." Frank led Rob upstairs, Leo following close behind, while Mara motioned the girls into the living room. Chloe and Beca sat side by side on the couch, Molly twirling Chloe's red hair with one hand while sucking her thumb in the other. Usually this was Molly's calming mechanism when she was stressed, but for some reason, it seemed to calm Chloe back down to her old self.

"Look Chloe. I know I should have told you Robbie was coming, but I really wanted all of us together. I know you wouldn't come if you knew he was. He is drug free, and the workers at the rehab said he is getting better. He has visited us a couple of times, and he has changed. You just need to give him a chance."

Both Chloe and Beca couldn't help but roll their eyes. Chloe, for experiencing her brother stealing money from her parents and herself for drugs, his constant arrests, and the constant rehab attempts, that always ended in relapse. And Beca, had of course heard it all from Chloe.

"You have said that before, Mom. Need I remind you, this is his, what, fourth rehab attempt? Has he even tried to make amends with me the first time around, when I was nothing but supportive of him? No. Not once. I have supported him for so long, and he doesn't even care. You want me to give him chance? He needs to prove it to me that he has changed. The first thing he basically said to me was about my partner and how we named our daughter after a drug!"

"I know, honey...I know. But this time is different. He came to _us_ this time. He said he needed help. He _wanted_ to go to rehab. That has to count for something. And I will talk to Robbie about all that. He needs to respect you, as much as you need respect him while he is visiting." Mara explained, while she sat next to her daughter, attempting to grab her hand. Chloe retracted, which was always a bit of an odd sight to see. Chloe Beale _refusing_ affection. You really had to cut deep for Chloe to do that. Molly, perfectly quiet through the conversation, suddenly raised her hand, and stroked Chloe's face. Chloe chuckled slightly at her daughter attempting to comfort her, and she wasn't even two yet. Chloe took a deep breath, before kissing her daughter's little hands that were still resting on the redhead's cheek.

"He has four days to change my mind about him. If he is a bad influence on our son or even daughter or makes one more snide comment on my love life, we are out and going to stay in a motel."

* * *

The next couple of days, one could say not even a knife could break the tension in the Beale household. The Beale children hardly said a word to one another, the parents the ones that could get any kind of conversation out of the adults. The only good thing that was coming out of it was Leo's obvious happiness. Rob often took the kid out in the front yard; playing basketball, soccer, and teaching the blonde boy tricks on his skateboard the eldest Beale had since High School. It didn't appear that Rob was changing the boy's attitude or badly influencing him, though Beca always sat outside with them when they went out. It was good for Leo to have a male influence, a decent one, though Chloe might disagree, and the boy just loved having someone that met his overactive six-year old activity.

Molly was of course Molly around the new stranger. New people made her nervous, particularly men. She often was caught staring at him, but once he had eye contact or made any move towards her, she cowered or bolted off to the safe direction of her mothers. That is, until the third day, when the little girl once again, decided to shock her family with new pieces of her personality.

The curly haired girl was casually laying her head on one of the Beale's standard poodle's, Coco's, back, watching Toy Story on the T.V. screen. Rob entered the living room with both Leo and the other poodle, Copper, after having played soccer in the backyard. The mothers had gone out with Mara to do some shopping, leaving the kids in Frank's care. Though the redhead wasn't fairly convinced on leaving her kids with her brother in the same house, she did want some time spent away from the kids. Her brother hadn't shown yet that he was untrustworthy, so she reluctantly agreed to go out for a couple of hours.

Rob sat down on the couch with a thud, sweating coming down his face. Using his shirt, he wiped off the sweat before noticing his dad fast asleep on the armchair. He rolled his eyes. _Leave it to dad to watch the kids._ He watched Molly, who was being carefully guarded by Coco, intent on the screen with her thumb in her mouth. The dark haired man smiled at her small and innocent form, remembering how Chloe used to suck on her forefinger as a kid. He really had tried to form some type of bond with his niece, but she was so scared of him for some reason. Rob snapped out of his thoughts, hearing Leo try to get his sister's attention.

"Molly, let's toss the ball. Molly! Imma throw it!" Leo said, before Rob could remind the boy not to throw the ball in the house, the deed was done and Molly was crying. She must have sat up at some point, because she had stumbled over and hit her head on the side of the coffee table, the ball making contact with her face. Rob immediately got up, and grabbed Leo by the arm. Frank startled, waking up from the crying.

"What happened?" Frank said, as he struggled to get up from his chair.

"Leo throw the ball and hit Molly in the face. She stumbled over and hit her head on the coffee table I think." Rob explained, as Frank picked Molly up, and quickly examined the cut.

"It doesn't look too bad. Take her, while I put Leo here, in a time out." And just like that, Molly was out in her uncle's arms, both of them a little shocked to be touching each other.

"Dad, I-"

"Just get a wet wash cloth and apply pressure until it stops bleeding. Once it stops some, just put a bandaid on it." Frank said, as he now dragged a crying Leo up the stairs to put him in his time out spot. Rob just kind of stood there dumfounded for a minute before he noticed the bleeding was running down her face. He quickly took her to the kitchen, setting her down on the counter before following his dad's instructions with the wash cloth. Molly's cries hushed to whimpers, still in pain but a little scared of Rob handling her so quickly. "Okay little one, I am just gonna clean you up a bit and put this on your head, okay? Okay, here we go…" Rob explained timidly as he mopped up the blood on her face before applying pressure to the cut. Both her and Rob's breathing eventually evened out, Molly just staring at his face. It was a little weird, the uncle admitted to himself, but babies were weird. Once he replaced the towel with a bandaid with Scooby Doo on it, Molly's eyes looked down at the scars on her uncle's arms. The years of cutting and using, littered his arms in scars of past struggles and bad choices. Choices that had made him so distant with his family, especially his sister.

"Boo boo." Molly finally said, as her hands now caressed the scars. Rob wanted to desperately pull away from her touch, but he didn't. She didn't know who he was, or who he used to be. Maybe she would be the first to really get to know the new him, fresh and clean.

"Yeah Molls...lots of them."

"All bet-ah?" she asked, her fingers still playing over the scars. He smiled. "They are starting to get better."

She smiled slightly, as she reached for an extra bandaid, before extending it to him. Confused on what she wanted, he opened the packaging before handing it back to her. Softly, Molly placed it over the biggest scar he had, the one that almost ended his life a year ago. The one where he finally asked his parents for help. Though the band aid wasn't even close to covering it, he felt that it was really starting to heal for the first time.

* * *

One could say that shocked was a good term to use at the look Chloe gave when she came in through the kitchen, to see her brother with Molly on his hip. And a bandaid on her forehead.

"What happened? What did you do?" Chloe asked, as she rushed over to her daughter, taking her quickly from Rob's arms. Rob felt a little irritated and sad at the little girl being taken away from him, but just replied with an eye roll.

"Leo threw a ball at her and she tumbled over, the coffee table cutting her forehead. I was just comforting her and cleaning up the cut. Jeez, Chlo...you really think I would hurt her?"

"Didn't stop you when you pushed me in the pool because I threatened to tell Mom and Dad about your drugs…" Chloe hissed, as she examined the bruised area on Molly's forehead. She seemed fine, the cut was covered by the kiddy bandaid and just a little swollen. Her eyes were a little red, like she had cried. "Did she cry?"

The uncle ignored his sister's remark, knowing full well why she would blame him. He deserved most of her insults, honestly. "Yeah." Chloe raised a brow at her brother, before kissing softly on Molly's head. "She never cries…"

"Did I hear Molly cried today?" Beca asked, carrying bags full of clothes, only have heard her girlfriend's last question.

"What kid wouldn't cry after getting a cut on their forehead?" Rob asked quizzingly.

"Molly. We have never heard her cry before…" Beca answered, as she took her turn to look over her daughter, even being brave enough to peel the bandage back a bit to view the damage. "Thanks for taking care of her." Beca thanked, knowing Chloe would have had a harder time doing it. Rob just nodded and made his way out of the kitchen, before catching sight of his niece waving him goodbye. He smiled before he did it back and left the kitchen. Chloe scowled slightly, as Beca rubbed her girlfriend's arm.

"I can't believe he got to see her cry before we did..."

* * *

Chloe had tried to find a time to thank her brother; she really had. But it was hard. One, he tried to avoid her at all times, and the thought of showing her brother any sign of affection made her stomach hurt. The redhead did love her brother; it just hurt so much, when she had supported him and cared for him the past, to be taken down over and over again. It was easier to hate him, something Chloe never did with anyone else. Beca thought it was impossible for her caring girlfriend to do.

It was edging around seven, and Chloe knew it was time to get the kids ready for bed and put Molly down by eight. The last time she heard was Leo and Molly playing in their room, while the rest of the family continued their game of fake poker downstairs. Chloe set down her cards, excusing herself from the table to go get the kids ready for bed. When she made it to the right room, only Leo was seen, sprawled out on the floor with his Legos.

"Hey Bud, where is sissy?" Chloe asked, as she stepped in the room some more to get a better view of her Molly was hiding.

"I don't know. She left." Leo shrugged, still content with his toys. Chloe couldn't help but feel her heart start to pump faster in panic. She hadn't seen her little girl downstairs at all. Even if she did, she would have found Beca or herself within a matter of minutes.

"Where did she go, babe?" Chloe asked as she crouched next to her son, making sure she had his full attention. Leo looked up at Chloe, a little irritated she kept asking him questions while he was busy. "I don't know, Mama. She took her blankie." The blue eyed mother gave her son an approving smile, as she kissed the top of his head. "Start getting ready for bed, Buddy. No bath tonight, so we can do a movie if you have this cleaned up and are in your pajamas by the time I come to check on you."

Leo nodded as he started to pick up his toys while Chloe exited the room, poking her head in Beca and her room. If Molly had her blankie, it meant she was either scared or was sleepy. Usually she would wander to either her mommies or would be already cuddled up in bed. However, the mother was met with a bare room, no sign that Molly was in or had been in there. Her stomach grew in knots, her fear getting the better of her. Where else would she be?

"Becs, is Molly down there with you?" Chloe called from the stair banister, her brow furrowed in concern. Beca paused a moment, the rest of the family silent.

"No...I thought she was upstairs with Leo?" Beca finally called, her chair scooting back to follow her girlfriend's voice.

"Molly? Molly? It's time to get ready for night night." Chloe called, trying to reign in her worried voice and keep calm, so Molly would feel comfortable to come out to her. But no one-year old came wandering out from anywhere, and panic began to flow throughout the mother. Beca met her at the top of the stairs, the rest of the family searching the downstairs. "Beca, where is she? Where would she go? Why isn't she coming to me?" Chloe asked, tears threatening to slip down her pretty face. The music producer grabbed her girlfriend's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, though she was scared too. "She has to be in the house, Chlo. She can't even reach any of the locks or even the door knobs. We will find her."

The family called and searched maybe for ten minutes, finally all meeting back in the living room.

"Should one of us start looking outside? I don't know how that is possible, but I don't know where else to look…" Beca suggested, Frank and Mara nodding and went to fetch their jackets. Chloe glared at her brother, a sick feeling in her stomach. Was he capable of doing something with her?

"Why are staring at me, Chloe?" Rob finally asked, tired of the look Chloe was giving him. "I don't know Rob...do you know where my daughter is?"

"No...why would I-are you shitting me Chloe? You think I would sell her for drugs or something?!" Rob asked angrily, stepping closer to his sister. Beca placed herself in between the two. "Chloe, Rob was with us all night. Can we stop playing the blame game and focus on where Molly is? This is serious." Beca barked, tired of her girlfriend's attitude. She understood why Chloe was angry with him, but so far on their visit, he had done nothing to signal that he was capable of doing anything what Chloe suggested. Finding Molly was more important right now.

"Has anybody seen Coco lately?" Rob finally asked after a couple of seconds of silence passed between the family.

"Who cares about the damn dog…" Beca growled, but Rob continued.

"Think about it? What little girl and dog are pretty much inseparable at the moment? Coincidence that they are missing at the same time?" Rob said, and immediately the group's eyes glowed. Rob shot up the stairs, calling Coco's name instead of Molly's, and within a matter of minutes, the poodle poked her head out from the grandparent's room.

"Where is Molly, Coco?" The light-brown dog woofed silently before turning around back into the room, Rob following quickly behind. She led him to the closet, and there sat Molly, silently asleep in the mound of jackets and clothes. He let out a laugh before scooping her up, she only slightly moving at the change of movement.

"Chlo! Beca! I found her! Come in mom and dad's room!" Rob shouted, as a rush of feet climbed the stairs. Chloe of course was the first to reach the room, stealing away her baby girl the moment she saw her.

"Oh, my baby girl! Don't you ever do that again to Mama! Oh, Molly…" Chloe cried, as she placed multiple kisses on the baby's face, Molly grumbling at the rude awakening.

"Where was she?" Beca asked, as she reached out to give her daughter a kiss as well.

"In the closet...asleep with the dog. You guys got yourselves a weird kid." Rob laughed, as he smirked at the obviously irritated baby, being babied and touched by her mothers.

"I'll go tell your parents we found her. Thank you Rob." Beca said, as she gave her girlfriend a look before she headed down the stairs.

Chloe and Rob fell into an awkward silence, both intent to look at the sleeping baby instead of address their recent behaviors. Finally, the mother dragged her eyes up to her brother.

"Rob...I am sorry that I even suggested you even hurt her...I am so sorry...you have been nothing but kind to Leo and Molly looks like she has opened up to you as well and…" Rob just chuckled and smirked as he placed an arm over his sister's shoulder, bringing her into a side hug.

"It's okay Chloe...I don't blame you...look, I know this is way overdue, but...I am sorry. For everything...I know it wasn't easy for you growing up with me, but...I really want to turn my life around."

Chloe just smiled, letting herself lean into her brother's shoulder. This is the good big brother she remembered in her younger days.

"Can we just start over?" Rob smiled even brighter, squeezing the smaller redhead into the hug.

"I'd like that."


	9. Chapter 9

All Love

 **sorry for the time jumps, but this story comes in oneshots as I come up with chapter ideas. Hope you enjoy!**

 _*Summer*_

Just like Beca had promised, the quartet family had managed to sell their home in L.A and find a home in Atlanta by the next summer. Just a few months prior, while they had flown to visit Aubrey and Jesse and their new baby boy Jayden, the mothers set off to look for their dream home, while Leo spent some quality time with his father and Molly stayed with Beca's parents. Of course after having a couple in mind, they brought their kids to check them out and out in their final input. Both kids loved the second house; with the huge backyard and trees, with a massive bonus room. With the kid's input, the house was theirs.

This time around, they had driven the moving van from L.A. to Atlanta and took the next week to settle in and buy new things for their obviously bigger house. Once that was done, Beca had to start up work again while Chloe finished getting the kids ready for school, as well as herself, who had successfully gotten the high school choir teacher job Beca had mentioned. Molly would be attending the daycare/preschool that was located on the same lot as the high school.

Today, Chloe had to wrangle the kids for their check up and physical. Aubrey had recommended only the best pediatrician she trusted with her precious baby boy and Chloe happily claimed him as well for her own kid's pediatrician, happy she didn't have to look for a decent one herself. The redhead had told Leo about the appointment, knowing he didn't do well with surprises and would most likely have a tantrum if she pulled up to the doctor's office without telling him. Molly, on the other hand, was a different story.

The curly-headed girl had grown a lot mentally and emotionally the past year, she going to be two in just a couple weeks. Her vocabulary had grown, though she was still attending speech because of her speech delay. Much to both Chloe and Beca's happiness, Molly was able to have a healthy connection with both her mothers, even with her harsh upbringing. Strangers and new situations were still touchy subjects however for the small toddler; something she often tried to avoid as much as she could. So, the moment she heard anything related to going somewhere she didn't like or didn't know about, her instinct was to hide. Something that Chloe hated and feared whenever Molly would disappear from, and not come out when called. So, this doctor's visit was kept on the downlow from the little girl, though Chloe kept her close in case Molly decided to sneak off.

But somehow, Molly knew something was happening. The moment Beca sat her down for breakfast and had left for work, she was tense. She just sat emotionless in her high chair, aimlessly eating tiny bits of food off her plate. Chloe sighed as she scooped up the little one to dress her for the day and brush out her hair, as Chloe sent Leo to do the same. Chloe had tried to rub her back and assure she was safe, but Molly was still in her own little world, her body tense.

The trio had arrived at the doctor's office and had gotten a room, the nurse instructed Leo to strip and put on a kid's gown while she told Chloe to leave Molly in her diaper, since Molly was too small to fit in one of their gowns. Leo happily did what he was told, while Chloe struggled to get Molly's romper off of her rigid body. Once the redhead managed, she draped Molly's baby blanket around the girl's shoulders while directing Molly's thumb into the toddler's mouth, noting her daughter's body starting to shake. Chloe ran her fingers through Molly's hair, trying to calm her daughter's nerves. It worked for awhile, as Chloe felt Molly's body relax slump against her, the little girl's eyes fluttering sleepily. Chloe figured that that would happen, since their appointment conflicted with the toddler's nap. It wasn't until Dr Bennett walked into the room, did her eyes shoot open again and burrow as close to Chloe's sides as she possibly could. The doctor instantly noticed the reaction but continued on into the room with a smile on his face.

"Hi, I am Dr. Bennett. Mrs. Beale, Aubrey has told me so much about you and your kids. You must be Leo." The pediatrician said, turning to the blonde boy, who was excited to get some attention from a male.

"That's me. You are the doctor? I had a girl one back in my old house." Leo said, as he raised a questioning brow. Dr. Bennett just laughed.

"You know Leo, both boys and girls can have the same jobs. So, what do you like to do for fun, bud?" Dr Bennett asked, as he took a seat on his stool, Leo practically in the doctor's lap. He was definitely Chloe's kid. Leo of course rambled for a good five minutes, and once Leo was taking a break from talking, Dr. Bennett leaned in closer to the boy, like he had some big secret to reveal or ask.

"Tell me Leo, who is the little girl in your mom's lap?" Leo matched the doctor's low tone, but it was loud enough Chloe could hear.

"That's my sissy; her name is Molly. She is scared, that's why she is quiet."

"Why is she scared?"

"Mama says that before Molly became my sister, she lived in a bad place. The people weren't nice to her. She isn't very scared of girls, but she doesn't like boys. Except me and Uncle Jesse. She won't like you." Leo explained, looking back at Chloe for assurance he said the right thing. She nodded at him with a little smile, before landing her eyes on the doctor again who scribbled into his clipboard.

"Well, what do you say we show Molly that she doesn't need to be scared? Let's do your check up, and you can show her how brave you are, so she doesn't have to be scared.

"Okay! That's a good idea! See, Molly? I go first, and you watch, okay?" Leo said as hopped up on the examining table and Dr Bennett scooted his rolling stool forward towards the boy. As he proceeded with the check up and physical, he kept Leo engaged by talking but also had Molly's attention as well. She cowered less into Chloe, even sitting up a little to be able to see better. Chloe smiled and immediately was thankful to Aubrey for recommending Dr Bennett. Not that the one back in L.A was bad, but Dr Bennett definitely had Leo's attention and cooperation, even letting Leo put the needle in his arm without so much as a cry. This coming from the same little boy whom had to be held down by three people to get the vaccine into him years before.

"You were so brave little man. I know getting shots is not easy, but you are the master at check ups." Dr Bennett praised after the shot was over, and reached over to give the six-year old a high-five.

"I am very brave, right Mama?"

"Yeah baby. I am so proud that you listened and were very still for Dr. Bennett to do his job. Definitely ice cream worthy." Chloe winked to her son, gaining a wide grin and a small victory dance from her son. Dr Bennett replaced his gloves with a fresh pair before turning to Chloe and Molly. At the attention, Molly cowered again, knowing what was coming next. He smiled a little towards the ladies before glancing at Leo. "I think Molly might need some more convining. You can get dressed Leo, then you can help me with Molly's checkup." Leo nodded as he quickly started to change in the small bathroom next door, as Dr. Bennett leaned in to Molly.

"Hey Molly. Your Mama is going to stay with you the whole time, and your brother there is going to help out, okay? But right now, your Mama is going to give you to me so we can get your weight." the doctor tried to explain to the nervous toddler while also addressing his plan to Chloe. Chloe herself, felt nervous to hand Molly over to him. She knew Molly wouldn't cry, but the girl definitely wouldn't like it and would probably whimper. Much like she expected, Molly clung to her shirt as she pressed a final kiss to her forehead before passing her over. Dr Bennett managed to peel her fingers off gently, and adjust the small babe on his hip. Poor little Molly's lip quivered, her hands reaching out for Chloe.

"Mama...mama...hold me." Molly whimpered as she matched her words with the corresponding sign language motion. Chloe's heart ached her baby girl and desperately wanted to grab her back. But this is what needed to happen. If Molly was going to go to daycare, she needed to get used to other caretakers handling her that weren't her mommies or aca-aunts.

"It's okay baby. Mama will stay right here with you. You stay." Chloe responded with her words and the "stay" sign of motioning her hand down in the shape of a "y." The toddler didn't respond and didn't try to escape the doctor's grip, but she leaned away from him as much as she possibly could. Once Leo bounded back into the room, the doctor led the group once again to the scale, setting down Molly on it. She stood still but her little legs shook as her eyes never left Chloe.

"Good job Molly Dolly! All you have to do is stand." Leo said, as Molly followed his voice and stopped shaking as much. Once she was done, Leo took her hand and led her back into the exam room like it was no big deal. Molly settled back on Chloe's lap once again as the doctor continued his examination, which was particularly difficult with a stiff toddler. Though she did as she was instructed, often through Leo and Chloe, she still flinched every time the doctor touched her. The doctor hoped she would have relaxed by the time he gave her her shots, but she was still rigid and nervous. Dr. Bennett prepared the vaccines and took a look at the toddler's arms before informing Chloe that it would be better to inject her in the legs. Chloe nodded as she turned Molly to have the girl's frontal body face her own, putting Molly's chin on Chloe's shoulder. Carefully, the redhead hummed "Somewhere over the Rainbow" as she covered Molly's exposed shoulder with her blankie once again and rubbed the little girl's back.

"It would hurt less if she was less tense…" Dr Bennett informed, but was just meet with an irritated glance from Chloe. "Just do it." Molly nuzzled closer into her mother's shoulder as the needles met her skin, but she didn't cry or whimper. Once she was all done, Chloe kissed her temple and cradled the little one on her hip, knowing that getting clothes on her would be a failed attempt.

"They might be a little sleepy later, but if they start acting sick, give us a call. It was nice meeting you Miss Beale. And Leo, you were such a great big help today." Dr Bennett said as he shook Chloe's hand and high-fived the blonde boy before bending down slightly to meet Molly's eyes. "Nice to meet you too, Miss Molly. Maybe we can be friends next time, huh?" Molly stuck her thumb back into her mouth as she shrunk her head underneath the blanket, as the doctor and Chloe laughed. "Maybe not."

Just as the redhead promised, they stopped for some ice cream which both kids ate, though Molly still acted a bit dazed and shook up from the appointment. They both took a nap once they got home for a couple hours, waking up once Beca got home at five. The music producer picked up some pizza on the way home, much to Chloe's happiness to not have to cook after their busy day. Molly ambled over to Beca, still just dressed in her diaper from earlier, and laid her head in her mommy's lap. Beca picked her up and kissed her cheek, instantly noting that Molly's body was nervously tight.

"What's wrong kiddo? Chlo, why is she so tense?"

"She has been like that all day. The doctor's appointment shook her up I guess. Thought she would be relaxed after her nap." Chloe responded with a crease in her brow as she came over to rub her hand against her daughter's back.

"Maybe a bath will help her relax. That usually does the trick. You finish with the pizza babe, I'll take care of her." Beca said as she stood up from the kitchen table, hoping that some relaxing warm water would bring back her happy little girl.

Molly's bath seemed to help a little but she was still pretty distant and rigid after she ate dinner and the mothers settled both kids for a movie. The family were all dressed in pajamas, the mothers and Molly settled on the couch while Leo laid down comfortably on the floor a few feet away from the T.V. Chloe tried to rub the toddler's back to relax her but nothing seemed to ease the poor girl's nerves. Leo seemed to sense his sister's distress and remembering how the doctor used him as Molly's helper, the little boy decided he could help his little sister at home as well.

"Molly, you want to sit with me? This is my favorite movie." Leo asked, sitting up to be able to look at his sister better. Molly smiled slightly, the first all that day, before she climbed off Chloe's lap to join her brother. She settled underneath the blanket and laid down on Leo's shared pillow. Both mother's slightly gawked at the sight and the immediate 180 degree spin their daughter displayed. She already looked calm and looked intently when Leo would explain something from the movie.

"Guess she just needed her brother." Beca said with a chuckle as Chloe leaned up against her girlfriend , watching her children get along so well. She knew it wouldn't always be like this, fighting foreseen in their futures; but for now she was content and happy to watch the two cuddle up to each other and fall asleep as the movie progressed.

 **Sibling fluff :)**


	10. Chapter 10

All Love

It had been a week since the kid's doctor visit and it was the first day of school for both kids, and Chloe at her new job. The redhead jumped out of bed early to make her family a big breakfast to start out the new school for everyone on a good note. Leo was the next one awake, he had always been an early bird, and sleepily ambled into the kitchen.

"Are you making pancakes, Ma?" The blonde boy asked, as he climbed the counter to stool to look over at his mother cook.

"Yep. And bacon and eggs and sausage. You want to help me finish off the last batch, kiddo?" Leo nodded happily as he jumped off his stool and went around the counter to stir the mix and add a cup of chocolate chips. Beca carried Molly in the kitchen when the last batch of pancakes were cooked and set on the serving plate.

"Good morning sleepy-heads! Come on in and dig in; we only have an hour to get ready for our big day." Chloe smiled as she kissed her girlfriend and daughter. Beca rolled her eyes at Chloe's animated and cheerful voice, though she know Chloe only spiked up her excitement because of Molly. The mothers had brought Molly a couple of times to the daycare, just to get the toddler used to the new environment, but Molly didn't seem convinced she wanted to go there. She had always latched onto Chloe and was eager to leave. Beca only hoped Molly would get used to it eventually, though she knew it would take some time getting used to.

The younger mother plopped the toddler in her high-chair, who was happy and content to eat her breakfast. Poor kid didn't seem to have an idea that she was going to be left with strangers in just a couple of hours. Beca tried to avert that from her mind, happy that she didn't have to drop the girl off. She didn't know if she would be able to do it, honestly. Just knowing that Molly would cling and whimper once the mother left, made Beca want to cry.

After breakfast Beca and Chloe left the kids to watch some morning cartoons while they got ready, before getting the kiddos ready. Chloe got ready before Beca, and laid out Leo's first day of school outfit on his bed. The red and gray flannel, lighter blue denim jeans and black and gray letterman's jacket might have been a little too much for a first grader's outfit, the boy usually prefering his dinosaur t-shirt and shorts, but being in a new town, Chloe wanted her kids to dress nice. At least for the first day. She called Leo into his room to get dressed while she fished out a couple of outfits for Molly, knowing her outfit would take longer to choose. Molly finally joined her and Chloe held up two outfits, knowing it was good to let the new toddler make choices.

"Which one, Molls?" Molly scrunched her eyebrows in deep concentration for awhile before pointing to the short denim overalls with the short-sleeved black and white striped shirt. "Good choice baby girl." Chloe smiled as she lifted the girl onto the changing table where she quickly changed her diaper, before slipping on Molly's choice outfit. Chloe was just finishing off brushing out Molly's curls and placing a small pink bow head-band on her daughter's head, when Beca walked in, setting Molly's diaper bag next to the door.

"So, I out another outfit in here, along with her lunch meeting all the food group requirements. The new package of diapers is already in the car. Is there anything else she needs to bring?" Beca asked as poked her head in through the door.

"I don't think so, thanks babe. Just this bad boy." Chloe said as she hoisted Molly to her hip while she grabbed the girl's blankie from her crib. Beca nodded and offered a sympathetic sigh as she made her way over to her girls. "She will definitely need that. I gotta get going to work, but have a good day. Call me if you need anything." Beca said as she kissed Chloe and Molly, lingering the kiss on Molly's forehead a little longer than normal. "Love you, smalls."

"She is going to fine, Becs. Get going." Chloe assured as she playfully smacked Beca's butt as the girl left the room.

* * *

After dropping off Leo, he had given Chloe only a quick hug and kiss before excitedly running into his classroom, Chloe and Molly arrived at the high school a bit early. The redhead had wanted to get to her classroom before the students, just to make sure she had everything she needed. At the sight of the daycare center just around the corner of the high school, Molly clung to Chloe. The mother struggled a bit to balance the diaper bag and toddler in both hands as she made her way to the right daycare room. Miss Rosie, the toddler instructor was sitting with only one other child in the class at the moment when Chloe walked in.

"Good morning Miss Beale. And to you Molly. We are so happy to have you in our class this year." The teacher smiled to the toddler, but Molly just shrunk her head into her Mama's shoulder. Chloe offered the toddler instructor a weak smile.

"She is a bit nervous and shy...I don't think she was expecting this today." Chloe confessed as Miss Rosie took the diaper bag and placed Molly's lunch contents into the fridge in the corner of the room.

"Lots of children are nervous at first, but I am sure she will get into the routine eventually."

"I sure hope so….I haven't left her alone with anyone she hasn't spent a lot of time with yet. I guess I'm just worried she is going to think I've left her here and not come back…." Chloe said, a little embarrassed to reveal all these insecurities to someone she barely knew, but she was going to leave her precious baby girl with this woman.

"Miss Beale, lots of parents worry about that, but once she see's you walk in through that door at 3, she will know that you will come back for her. Toddlers are all about routine. She will just have to get used to a new one."

"Molly isn't like other children...growing up the circumstances she did, it took her awhile to trust me and my partner. I just don't want to ruin that…"

"By the looks of it, I have a hard time this little one not wanting you after today…" Miss Rosie responded as she glanced at the death grip Molly had around Chloe's neck.

"If she is really struggling by the end of the week, we will find a new way to get her comfortable. But this is really the first step to get her to be independent. You can't keep her locked up forever. "

Chloe sighed as she took in Miss Rosie's words. She was right. Though the mother knew Molly wouldn't like the idea at first, she needed to be independent. And Chloe knew she couldn't baby and hide Molly from everything she was initially scared of. If she wanted Molly to grow up with a normal and healthy childhood, going to school was something she was going to have to get used to.

"Okay Molly Dolly, remember what we talked about? Mama is going to leave you here with this very nice lady. Remember, we played with her and Mommy? But I will be back for you when that little hand on the clock points to the three." Chloe explained as she pointed to the lowered clock on the wall. Molly shook her head violently, not liking what Chloe had to say. The redhead fished out her yellow blankie from the diaper bag that sat on the floor next to Miss Rosie, and tucked it between her shoulder and Molly's cheek. "I will be back, Molly. I promise." Chloe said, as she placed a kiss on the toddler's temple, before setting her on the ground. Or should she say, attempting to put her on the ground. The curly brunette tucked her legs to avoid the floor, as her arms grasped what they could of Chloe's blouse. Sniffling back the cry Chloe knew was coming, she adjusted the toddler to try to make her stand and detach from her shirt, but turned up unsuccessful. Miss Rosie finally reached over and began to take the small toddler from the redhead, carefully peeling back the girl's fingers from her mother's shirt.

"No! No! Mama, mama…" The toddler cried, big tears welling in her eyes. Chloe bit her lip, holding back her own cry. It was a rare moment for her baby girl to be so upset that tears would form and actually let out a _wail_. Even the time she had stubbed her toe on the door did the almost two-year old not let a tear slip down her face. She was just a deer in headlights, fear of crying and getting in trouble for it, overriding the knowing pain in her body. She had to be pretty scared to cry now.

Miss Rosie looked unphased of course, this a typical temperament she experienced multiple times throughout her years of teaching. She adjusted the toddler in her arms as Molly arched and put the "dead weight" on the instructor.

"I think it would be best if you left, Miss Beale. It will only make it harder the longer you stay." The blonde teacher advised, not only noting Molly's distress increasing, but Chloe's as well.

"Yeah yeah, you are right. Bye bye Molly. I'll be back. Love you." Chloe said, blowing a kiss in Molly's direction.

"No leave, Mama...stay." Molly whimpered, as she signed "stay." Chloe brought her hand to her mouth, to stop the sob that threatened to come up her throat. "Stay, Molly. I love you, baby girl." Chloe said again as she quickly made her way out the door. She didn't hear anymore crying and that worried her even more. What if Molly just accepted that she was being abandoned? It's not like she didn't experience that in the couple of foster homes she was placed in before them. Chloe took another deep breath before taking a brave step away from the daycare. Both her and her daughter had some new hurdles to face today.

* * *

The day progressively got better for Chloe, the high-schoolers instantly taking a liking to the new choir teacher. She had her work cut out for her, but was excited with the challenge and to be able to work with so many students on singing. It was almost hard to believe she got paid for it.

She had made sure to keep her phone next to her and on all day, in case the teacher called in because of either of her children. She of course worried about Molly all day, but noting that she didn't have to rush to the daycare at any point of the day, made Chloe feel a little more relaxed.

By three, the redhead packed her bag and said a final goodbye to the lingering students as she quickly made her way to the children center and open the door to the toddler room. A group of children sitting by the teacher on the carpet instantly caught Chloe's attention as she entered the room. Well, the fact that her daughter was not present caught her attention. Her blue eyes frantically searched the room, not seeing her daughter anywhere. Miss Rosie spotted her and instructed a student helper to finish the story as she made her way to Chloe.

"Where's Molly?" Chloe asked a bit angry before the teacher reached her. Miss Rosie crouched a little before pointing her index finger to the end of the room, where Molly's white sandal could be barely seen poking out, a stack of sleeping cots hiding the little girl.

"Molly?" Chloe called out softly, seeing the foot twitch a little. Chloe walked slowly over to the direction her daughter was, and finally caught full sight of the toddler. Her legs were tucked in her arms, her brown eyes nervously looking up at the shadow approaching her. She looked like she had been kicked to the curb, her little heart ripped out and torn to pieces. Chloe crouched next to the small girl, and tried again.

"Molly...it's Mama. I missed you." Molly blinked a couple of times, the presence of her mother taking a minute to set in, before she sprang into the redhead's arms, the tears from that morning, returning and staining the mother's shirt. Chloe stood up and held tightly to her baby girl, rubbing her back as she let Molly cry. Looking at the toddler instructor, Miss Rosie gave a weak smile.

"It was a pretty rough day. She is definitely different...she stopped crying when you left, but she has pretty much been in that corner all day. Didn't want to be touched or held by anyone. She listened pretty well when we asked her to come to lay down on her cot and sit for lunch. She didn't sleep and didn't eat much though."

"Is she going to be okay? I mean, it sounds like you haven't dealt with children like her...maybe it was a mistake to bring her here…" Chloe rambled as she felt Molly relax and rub her face on Chloe shoulder. Her sign that she was sleepy.

"I think it was a good thing you brought her. She now knows that you will come back for her. But, I do feel like she isn't going to warm up to something unless she feels safe...knowing her background and seeing how she reacted to everything today, I do feel like she would deal with everything better if either you or your partner were here for the day...just to show her that we are good people. I just worry that today was too big of a step for her. "

Chloe nodded. She had never introduced anyone new to her daughter without being present with her for at least a day before Molly was comfortable being with them alone. Day Care was definitely out of her normal routine and probably reminded the poor girl of the orphanage she was raised in.

"That sounds like a good idea...I don't want to traumatize her. My girlfriend actually has Tuesdays off...so maybe she can come in tomorrow? Or at least her and Molly could come for half the day?"

"I think that could be arranged. I knew the poor thing was tired. Not sure if it was nerves or what, but she would kick herself awake during nap time." Miss Rosie smiled as she noticed Molly knocked out cold on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe smiled too has she brushed her hand through Molly's curls.

"Helpful tips for next time since she probably won't be here for nap time tomorrow, but she likes to sleep without pants….I have no idea why, but she always kicks them off in the morning and refuses to nap with them on. She also likes her blankie, half tucked under her cheek and half of it over her head. I always freak out in the middle of the night thinking she won't be able to breathe. But she likes it like that."

Miss Rosie ran her hand over the sleeping girls back, the first time all that day Molly didn't cringe or flinch away at her touch. "I'll definitely will keep that in mind. Hopefully she will get settled soon, she seems like a sweet little girl."

"She is...she really is. She just needs time." Chloe assured as she grabbed Molly's bag and signed her out of the class before going to the car. Once she was out of Chloe's arms, Molly's eyes opened sleepily and whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Ssshh babe. Mama's right here. We are just going in the car. Did you see Mama came back for her little girl? Mama's always going to come back." Chloe said as she kissed the little girl's nose.

"Go get Ee-oh?" Molly mumbled as her eyes still fluttered sleepily.

"Yep, we are. Mommy's going to school with you tomorrow. Would you like that babe?" Molly raised a brow for a moment before she crinkled her nose and did her famous crooked-smile.

"Mommy come?"

"We will ask her when she comes home. I am sure once she hears about your day, she will be so happy to spend all day with her little mouse."

 **So was thinking that next chapter would be Beca and Molly at daycare...just because I think Beca surrounded by todders would be hilarious :)**


	11. Chapter 11

All Love

"Becs….wake up…" Chloe whispered, as she shook her girlfriend's arm gently awake. Beca turned over, covering her ears with the pillow.

"...It's my day off Chlo...sleep…" she mumbled and seemed as if she fell asleep again. The redhead rolled her eyes playfully, as she contemplated whether to smack the small brunette with the pillow or jump on her to get her to wake up. Chloe sighed and decided to try and talk with her again first.

"Babe, you said you would go to school with Molly today, remember? C'mon Becs…" Chloe tried , shaking her arm to wake her up. She couldn't understand the music producer's words however, they turning into a garbled mess. Without thinking, Chloe left the room, knowing a particular someone who could always get Beca to do what she was supposed to, without physical violence.

Chloe returned, setting the small girl on the bed. Molly looked back at Chloe, a bit confused. She knew that her mommy got grumpy when you woke her up, and normally was warned not to disturb Beca when she was asleep. But here her mama was, urging and smiling Molly to go wake up her mommy. Molly finally crawled to Beca, and sat on Beca's stomach, sweeping strands of hair away from Beca's face. Something she had often seen Chloe doing.

"Mommy? You a'ake?" Molly whispered. Beca startled awake for a second, before sleepily landing her eyes at a smiling Chloe from across the bed.

"Really? You gonna send the kid on me?"

"You weren't getting up, Bec." Chloe shrugged.

"Mommy, go school with me?" Molly asked, as she cocked her head at her own question. They had talked about it over dinner the night before, and while Beca had initially protested, one look at her daughter's tired and sad face after her first day of school, she couldn't really say no. That didn't mean she had to be happy about it.

"Do I have to, Chloe? I mean, she could just stay home with me today…" Beca whined, as she rolled her head back on her pillow. The thought of spending a least half a day in a room full of toddlers, was horrifying. It was one thing to raise and look after her own kids, but other people's kids? Beca was out of her element with adult emotions and temperaments, so dealing with other toddlers was not something she looked forward to.

"She has to get used to school, Beca. I would go with her for the day, but I have to work. You only have to go for half the day if you want." Chloe mentioned, as Molly unfolded the comforter, and slipped next to her mommy, setting her head on Beca's shoulder.

"I stay with Mommy. No school. It bad." Molly informed, happy with this arrangement that Beca had mentioned.

"No no, you need to go to school, baby. You see what you are teaching her?" Chloe said, getting a little frustrated with her girlfriend. Though Chloe loved Beca through all her faults, Beca had a tendency to hide and avoid situations she didn't like. And although that was a normal toddler action, Molly was susceptible more to the idea due to her upbringing. Encouraging the behavior would only make it worse as she grew older. The redhead only wanted the best for her daughter; to be comfortable and push her abilities to her best, and she was sure Beca wanted the same.

Beca ignored Chloe, locking down on what Molly had said. Though Beca had never been education-driven in her school years, she understood the importance of it. Even when she thought it was absurd to attend a college at the time, she had found that she only expanded her knowledge in music, found something she normally thought was lame into something she loved, and made some great and long-lasting friendships. Even finding a certain redhead that stole her heart. She wanted that for Molly too.

"Mama's right, Molls. And school is good. You get to learn some new things and meet some kids to play with." Molly furrowed her brows, anxious at the thought of interacting with people she didn't know, Beca figured. "You know I met your Mama at school?" That perked the little ones interest.

"At my school?" Molly asked, as both Chloe and Beca chuckled.

"Well, no...at an older school. But if I didn't go, I wouldn't have met Mama." Molly seemed to ponder that idea, but still looked a little unconvinced. She was still a bit young to understand relationships and their importances. Especially since her moms and brother were her whole world right now.

"And I am going to be with you all day today. So you don't have to be scared tomorrow. You want to have a fun day with your ol' mom?" Beca brightened her tone to get Molly to smile. The curly-headed girl smirked as she buried her head into Beca's shoulder.

"Alright kid...let's go get ready."

* * *

Before Leo got out of the car to walk into his own school, he turned to his sister and pulled out a little blue teddy bear from his backpack.

"Here Molly...I used to bring Buddy to my class when I was kid like you when I didn't want to leave Mama...you can bring him today. He likes when you play with him and snuggle with him during nap time."

"That's very nice of you, bud." Beca praised from the passenger seat, as she watched the sweet sibling interaction. Hardly did the two ever fight, and Leo fit the perfect big brother role to his baby sister. Beca knew the kid would beat anyone up if they dare say something mean to her. And she couldn't have been any more proud of him.

Leo just smiled and shrugged at the praise, like it was something everyone should do when their little sister was scared to go to school.

"I am sure Molly will have so much fun with Buddy at school. I love you, babe. Give Mama a kiss." Chloe commented with a satisfied grin as she leaned halfway to give her boy a kiss, followed by Beca.

"We sure did a good job with him." Beca grinned. Although he wasn't biologically related to the blonde boy, she had been apart of his life from the day he was born. She had watched him grow and develop, radiating the same optimism and charm his mother possessed. It was an honor to co-parent him with Chloe.

* * *

Chloe had given Beca and Molly a quick kiss before heading off to her own classroom, knowing Molly didn't need the distraction of both her mommies there. Beca sighed as she towed Molly in one hand, and the day bag in the other. Beca took a quick look of her surroundings, as she tried to jog her memory of where the sign-in sheet was. Molly began to pull on her leg, wanting to be held in the scary room. Beca hoisted the small toddler in her arms as she made her way down the room, hoping to spot Miss Rosie or the sign in sheet. Finally she managed to spot another parent handing a student helper their child's lunch and scribble down their signature. The DJ stood "in line" to sign in, one student already have had taken Molly's day bag and put away her and Beca's lunch items in the fridge. However, one student in particular, who hovered near the sign in sheet, and glared at Beca. Beca tried to avoid eye contact, but couldn't help but feel the girl's stare burning into her skull. What the hell was her problem?"

"Um...is this where you sign in?" Beca asked, lifting her eyes off the page slightly to acknowledge and address the rude student helper.

The girl, whose obvious red, frizzy hair was tucked safely behind her with what looked like multiple bobby pins, squinted her eyes at Beca.

"For people who are dropping their children off, yes. I see you have Molly. In what relation do you have with her?"

Beca furrowed her eyebrows slightly. Why did she have to word it so weird? Besides, where the hell was the teacher?

"Um...I am her mother." Beca said firmly yet with a hint of confusion. She knew the student helpers didn't get to meet all the parents yet, but couldn't this girl tell that Molly belonged to her? The toddler was practically clinging on to her for dear life.

"Are you sure that is the answer you want to go with?"

"That is the only answer I can give, because it is true." Beca challenged.

"Funny, because you weren't the mom who dropped her off yesterday. You seemed to have changed _a lot_ since then."

Beca breathed in an irritable sigh. When did teenagers become so rude? Especially to strangers? "You ever figure that Molly has two moms? Check the call numbers under the kid's names before you go around accusing their mothers that their children aren't theirs, sweetheart." Beca seethed. She felt Molly stiffen at Beca's raised voice and hard tone, but she couldn't help but get annoyed over this helper's attitude. No wonder Molly hated it here.

"You...you are lesbian? Raising a child with another woman?" The girl finally asked, her voice tainted with disgust.

"Is that a problem? Because of it is, then I have no issue with taking my daughter out of this class and having you expelled you little…" Beca said a little louder, causing everyone else in the room into a complete silence, Miss Rosie rushing to their aid. She had been watching for only a little bit, but was completely stunned at the helper's behavior.

"Miss Mitchell, of course it is not a problem. Gina, I need you to sit in the hallway a minute." Miss Rosie assured Beca in a soft tone, and switched it to a more firm tone towards the student. With one raised brow from the day care instructor, Gina huffed off, for some reason in a surprise manner that she would be getting in trouble.

"I am so sorry about that Miss Mitchell...Gina usually does not act out like that. She has worked in here since she was a freshmen...but don't worry. I will deal with her actions." Beca only huffed at the teacher's words, she still trying to control her anger. She finally acknowledged Molly still in her arms, who was shaking a little her head buried under her blankie.

"I am so sorry baby that I raised my voice….I didn't mean to scare you." Beca whispered, hoping her words would catch in Molly's ear. Molly finally stirred, peeking her head from under her blankie, before snuggling closer to Beca.

"Let's start the day off fresh, yes? We were just about to start breakfast…" Miss Rosie smiled, hoping to relieve some stress from both the mother and daughter.

"Let me make one thing clear, Miss Rosie. If that student of yours causes anymore disrespect to my kid, myself, or my girlfriend, I swear I will not hesitate to take my daughter away from here and warn the rest of my community that Barden Sunshine Daycare is against homosexual couples and their children. And you will be brought down." Beca finished with a snarl, and didn't even bother to catch the fear in the teacher's eyes before she whisked Molly off to the table for breakfast.

* * *

The rest of the day had panned out pretty nicely. Gina was not invited back to the room, which Beca hoped she wouldn't return. Just like she predicted however, the rest of the toddlers were pretty wierd and whiny throughout the day, and she thanked Molly throughout the day that she was glad Molly didn't behave like them, though the toddler had no idea what she was talking about. Molly stayed close to Beca, as the mother figured, but was more inclined to do what she was supposed to if Beca told her to. It was weird enough to have the helpers change and prepare food for her daughter, but it was also weird to have help out throughout the day with the other children. It seemed that the toddlers outweighed the number of helpers, and even when the students rotated throughout the day, there never seemed to be enough help.

"Five little monkeys, jumping on the bed. One fell off and bumped his head. Momma called the doctor, and the doctor said, "No more monkeys jumping on the bed!" Beca emphasized as she read Molly the story, tickling her after reading it. They had read this story countless times at home with Chloe and Leo, but Molly loved the repetition and often would shout the lines aloud. It was almost nap time, and the helpers were doing last minute diaper changes before putting them down. More toddlers ambled over to the reading area where Beca and Molly sat. While Molly was already sitting in her mother's lap, one boy, Ivan, decided he wanted to sit too. Unlike the other toddler's who screamed and cried when someone practically sat on them, but Molly just moved over a bit so they had room. Beca smiled; again thanking the Gods she was blessed with such a sweet little girl.

"Molly, let's go get your diaper changed. It's your turn." Miss Rosie instructed, as she held out her hand for the little girl to take. Molly turned around to get her mother's approval. "Go on babe. I'll be right here when you get back." She took her time, but eventually and shyly grasped onto Miss Rosie's hand. Baby steps.

Once Molly left, suddenly the three other kids who had joined the reading session, started to get fussy.

"Hey, Ivan. Don't put that in your mouth. Hey, Hannah, it's not time to be on the cots. Ouch!" She turned around to notice a bite mark on her arm, and a smiling blond boy at her feet.

"Hey! That is not okay, Seth! Are you okay, Beca?" Miss Rosie asked as she picked up the struggling Seth, squirming away knowing he was in trouble. "I am fine...what do you want us to do?"

"Start putting the kids on their cots. I called in some help to get them to sleep. You can settle Molly in, she was the last one to get changed. But I do want to switch out once I am done with Seth. Make Molly comfortable with me during naptime." Beca nodded, as she and the other helper (who seemed just as scared to interact with the kids as Beca did) to their cots. More helpers came in and settled the rest of the toddlers. After switching out Molly's jeans and shirt with one of her nighties so she could sleep better, Beca settled her down and laid down with her on the floor. Molly tucked the blankie to her cheek, thumb in her mouth as she neared her face to Beca. With anyone else other then Chloe or Leo, nobody could pull off being this close to Beca. Their faces only inches apart, brown eyes meeting navy blue ones. "Sleep tight Molly. Love you." Beca said as she kissed the little girl's nose. Beca finally pulled back and massaged Molly's back, with light strokes up and down it while she hummed. A couple of minutes later, Miss Rosie motioned for Beca to scoot and instruct what Molly liked before she went to sleep. At her mother's shifting, Molly's eyes opened and slunk away from Miss Rosie's touch.

"It's okay Molls. She is safe. She is just going to rub her back and play with your hair until you go to sleep. Like me and Mama do." Beca explained as she helped settle Molly back comfortably in the cot. Though she still looked unconvinced, she laid down and let Miss Rosie touch her and humm her a song. It wasn't long until she fell asleep, Miss Rosie's hand somehow ending up tucked under Molly's cheek.

"I think she likes me now." Miss Rosie whispered. Beca flashed her a small smile.

"All about the baby steps."

Chloe came by the day care after the high school got let out, excited to hear about both her girlfriend's and daughter's day at school.

"Hi Molly Dolly!" Chloe said, as she spotted the group seated around a small table, them all eating their snacks. "Mama!" Molly exclaimed as she sprang from her chair to leap into Chloe's lap.

"I missed you, baby girl! Did you have fun?" Chloe asked she she planted a big kiss on Molly's forehead.

"Wif Miss Rosie and Mommy! And it me and Mommy day." Molly answered with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck.

"It was? Well I am glad you and mommy had fun. Do you think we should go get Leo and get some ice cream since you had fun and did so good at school?" Chloe asked in a whisper, so she didn't upset any of the other kids. Molly nodded excitedly as she struggled to be let go and raced back over to Beca, who was getting their things and signing them out.

"Molly, put away your dishes first." Miss Rosie instructed which Molly shyly obeyed. Once that was done, they waved off the rest of the students and teachers, as Beca settled Molly in her carseat.

"And how was your day at school, Becs?" Chloe asked her girlfriend as they settled into the driver's and passenger seat. Beca sighed a little before answering.

"Between homophobic student helpers, getting art supplies all over my clothes, and getting bit by a freak two-year old...not the best way to spend my day off. But…"Beca trailed on as she spotted her own two-year old, happily sucking her thumb, her body slightly bouncing in anticipation, she smiled.

"I got spend my day with that munchkin back there and see her open up to new people...and that was pretty cool."


	12. Chapter 12

All Love

 **Sorry for the wait you guys! I kept wanting to scrap this chapter, but I felt it was necessary since it is a part of who Molly is and how she is developing. Next chapter, I'm thinking about setting up a certain someone finally proposing to someone else :)**

After what happened the first day of school and the kid's doctor visit, Beca and Chloe greatly discussed Molly's well-being and the direction they should take their daughter's nervous attitude. She was doing better in daycare according to Miss Rosie, but it took so much time for the girl to open up, and even more time to get her to try push towards new experiences. Leaving Leo in Aubrey and Jesse's care for one Saturday, the mothers and Molly scheduled a doctor's appointment with Dr Bennett, to evaluate Molly on any possible disorders she might have. It didn't take long for Dr Bennett and a couple of behavioral specialists to diagnose Molly with anxiety and panic disorder. It wasn't uncommon for neglected and abused children to develop the disorders, but tricky to help them. Medication was the first step, followed by visits to Molly's child therapist.

Though both mothers were nervous and skeptical of starting their daughter on medication so young, the results were amazing. She was still their quiet and introverted Molly, but she didn't seem as nervous or cling to her mother's quite as long when faced in new situations. She was starting to be the kid she was supposed to be. Miss Rosie started giving the mothers better and better results every day they picked Molly up from school, her social skills and intellectual skills developing more easily and quicker after starting medication.

They Beale and Mitchell family had managed living in their new home for four months now, both kids settled in school and the mothers in their jobs. Both kids seemed to be doing well in school, Leo had made a few friends and of course Molly was catching up with the rest of the toddlers in her group. But like everyone else, they were bound to have some rough days.

It was in the middle of the day when Chloe got a call from the daycare. Well, one of her mixed choir students had informed her that the daycare was calling. Chloe was in the midst of teaching the students and asked one of her trusted students to answer the phone line if it rang in class. She wasn't expecting the daycare to be calling however.

"Um, Miss Beale?" one of her seniors, Jackie, said as she poked her head out from Chloe's enclosed office that was connected to the choir room.

"Hmm?" Chloe asked, as she motioned her hands to quiet the singing students.

"It's from the daycare…" Jackie said nervously, knowing how protective her teacher was of her children. The senior had even babysat for the teacher before, both of the kids loving her. But Jackie knew the panic her choir would endure within seconds hearing that Molly needed her.

"Excuse me you guys. Jackie, would do lead some vocal warm-ups?" Jackie nodded as Chloe touched the girl's shoulder affectionately, before entering and closing her office door. The redhead had never had a call from the daycare before. A million thoughts buzzed through her head. Was her baby girl hurt? Scared? Having a panic attack?

"Miss Rosie?" Chloe asked right away as she lifted the phone to her ear.

"Sorry to call you during class Chloe, but Molly isn't acting like herself." Miss Rosie answered.

"Not like herself? What happened? What's going on?"

"I'm not sure….she has been a little on edge since standoffish, I would say. I didn't think much of it, lot of toddlers have ways that set them off or just have an off day. Anyways, we were just getting ready for lunch, when she holed herself between the bookshelf and my desk. I didn't see it happen, one of the students informed me. I tried to get her to come out, but she seemed like she just needed to calm down or something, so I let her. But that was an hour ago, and she still won't come out. And the bookshelf and desk are screwed into the wall, so we can't just take her out. She isn't listening to any of us."

"On edge? Did she have her medication? It was in her yogurt as it always is." Chloe asked, noting the behavior her daughter was exhibiting, was a form of a panic attack. Miss Rosie paused, checking the sheet where the teacher and student helpers would fill in what the child ate each meal.

"Someone wrote that they served it to her, though I am not sure if she ate it. We had another teacher come in in the morning, since I was needed in another room. I am so sorry Chloe. I'm sure I informed everyone the importance of Molly at least eating the yogurt."

"It's okay...accidents happen. I will be there as soon as I find another teacher to watch over my students. Let Molly know Mama is coming."

* * *

Once Chloe had managed to get her students situated, she hurried over to the daycare. The rest of the toddlers were asleep, so Chloe tried to trudge lightly, spotting Miss Rosie across the room. Miss Rosie motioned for the mother to come over to her, as she pointed to the little girl in the corner. The redhead had to bend down a little to be able to see the toddler, who indeed was squeezed in between the desk and the bookshelf, a glazed look in her eyes.

"Do you think she is stuck?" Chloe asked Miss Rosie, though her eyes remained on the little brunette.

"I don't think so. She hasn't even tried to attempt to get out. She won't even look at me."

"Molly baby, it's Mama...would you look at me please?" Chloe asked softly to her daughter, and immediately got the toddler to look up. But she just stared at her mother, fear and anxiety wracking in those dark brown eyes. It broke the mother's heart seeing her little girl like this, and not be able to fully heal the dark memories Molly endured. Chloe and Beca had only witnessed couple of panic attacks, most of them happening at night, when the poor girl could be heard whimpering and thrashing her arms in her crib. There was only one time that the mothers had witnessed a panic attack in the day time, and that was a typical outing to the mall, and Molly had just froze in place. More behaviors had followed shortly after, such as attempting to hide and heightened breathing. They had no idea what set her off, but Molly's therapist had predicted something the toddler had saw, had provoked a memory, thus triggering the attack. It was scary to Chloe how easily and random the attacks could come.

"You have no idea what could have set her off? Did anyone watch her before she went to hide?" Chloe asked as she took a seat on the tile floor, knowing that she was probably going to be in that spot for awhile. Miss Rosie shook her head.

"I told the helpers to help the kids to their seats...one of the helpers just informed me that she was trying to get Molly to sit down when she went off to this spot." Chloe frowned slightly. The story didn't add up to her. She supposed that Molly was off because she didn't have her medicine and anything could trigger her, but Molly always came to her when either of the mothers called out to her. Even in a panic attack. She usually was clinging onto them like it was her job. But the choir teacher knew she had to get Molly to calm down before she could convince the toddler to listen.

"Have you tried her blankie?" Chloe asked, gaining a weird glance from Miss Rosie.

"I looked in her bag earlier and it wasn't in there. I figured since she has been making so much process where she barely needs it in class anymore, that you didn't bring it." This time it was Chloe's turn to return the weird glance.

"Oh no, I packed it. We never leave it wherever Molly goes. It's her calming mechanism when me or Beca aren't around."

Miss Rosie frowned as she went again to the diaper bag and search for the miracle blanket, but once again it turned up missing. "Maybe she took it out before?" Chloe suggested, knowing Molly did this at home when ever she was stressed or sleepy. Both Miss Rosie and Chloe searched the room, Miss Rosie pointing to all the popular spots Molly tended to wander during the day. It wasn't ten minutes in, when a student helper walked in with the laundry basket, eyeing curiously at the two older woman looking around the room.

"What are you looking for?" The student asked, as she set down the basket on the snack table.

"Molly's blanket...we think that's why Molly has been hiding. Or a part of it." Miss Rosie responded, her attention still on searching.

"Small, yellow blanket with bears on it?" The blonde student asked.

"Yes! Have you seen it?" Chloe exclaimed as quietly as possible without waking up the rest of the toddlers. The student looked a little guilty at the two teachers, as she went to fetch the blanket, where she had stashed and folded away earlier.

"The rules are no personal items except for nap time. I saw her take it out of her bag and told her it wasn't time for it and put it away, knowing she would go back for it if I put it back in her cubby."

"You are right Shelly, but I think I forgot to tell this new group about Molly...they all got switched around yesterday. Molly...has a few issues where she has to take medication and needs her blanket if she feels unstable. That's my fault for not telling you guys, I will be updating all students tomorrow. I am sorry Chloe." Miss Rosie said, feeling terrible for all the apologizing she had to do today.

"I am sorry to Miss Beale…" the student apologized next, her eyes eyeing the floor.

"It's okay...both of you. It takes time to get used to, me and Beca have made plenty of mistakes learning about her." Chloe smiled to the women, before grabbing the blanket and heading over to her daughter. The redhead knelt down, speaking softly to get Molly's attention again.

"Molly? Look what I've got…" she lifted the blankie into the girl's line of vision. Molly took a deep breath and her focus shifted from her mother to the blanket. There was definitely a shift in the girl mood, as she finally started to crawl towards her mother. Once she was reachable, Chloe scooped her up, wrapping the desired blanket around the girl. She was still tense, her tiny fingernails digging around Chloe's neck.

"That thing must be really powerful to get her to come out from there…." Miss Rosie said after giving the mother and daughter time to calm down and hold each other.

"I think she felt uneasy from not taking her medication, and went to get her blanket in hopes to calm herself down. When it was taken away, she must have just panicked." Chloe answered as she stroked her fingers down Molly's back, in hope to get her to relax. Some parents ridiculoued the Beale and Mitchell mothers, claiming that Molly would just act out and throw tantrums like every other child, and the mothers just wanted an excuse to drug their child. But both Chloe and Beca had witnessed tantrums and there was a complete difference between a panic attack and a tantrum. They in fact had a six year who wasn't afraid to express in inner frustration. Though Chloe had never expressed fear to the degree Molly did during her attacks, she realized the difference between a toddler tantrum who lost control and was angry about it, opposed to the feeling of complete dread and lack of support Molly experienced during her panic attacks.

"I think maybe I should keep her with me today...I doubt leaving her would be wise." Chloe said, and Miss Rosie nodded in agreement.

"I am really sorry Chloe. It's so manic when the students get switched around, but that's no excuse. All children should be accounted for, no matter their needs." Chloe touched the teacher's shoulder affectionately in hopes to make her feel better.

"Really, it's okay. It could have easily happened if she hadn't taken her medication. We are all still getting used to it. But I think we will start giving it to her in the morning, just in case." Miss Rosie nodded as she handed the choir teacher Molly's diaper bag.

Once Chloe and Molly made it to the choir room again, Molly was still holding onto her mother pretty tight. All the choir student's eyes immediately went to their teacher, some of the girl students "awing" at the sight of the toddler in her arms.

"Sorry about that guys….it looks like Miss Molly will be joining us for the rest of the day." Chloe apologized as she excused the teacher who took her place and set the diaper bag in her office.

"Is she okay?" Jackie asked from her seat, concerned over the little girl's figure. Although Chloe had brought both Leo and Molly into the choir room before when the kids didn't have school but Chloe insisted on an hour of choir practice before the big concert the next night, Jackie was the most familiar with Beale children.

"Yeah...she just had a rough day at school. Molls, you want to sit with Jackie while Mama teaches?" Chloe answered to Jackie first, before asking her daughter. Molly just clung tighter, whimpering a little. The redhead sighed a little before hoisting the girl in a more comfortable position before finishing up the rest of class. The choir performed softer songs in hopes of putting the toddler to sleep, which worked after ten minutes. Chloe set her down in her office, using her coat and some throw pillows to make a suitable bed for Molly. With a tender kiss on the toddler's forehead, Chloe closed the office door and continued the rest of class.

* * *

It wasn't ten minutes into the next and final class did Molly wake up. She shyly ambled into the room, the group of freshmen questioning strange invasion from a two year old.

"You are awake! Did you sleep good?" Chloe asked her daughter, scooping her up and placing a peck on her lightly rosy cheeks. Molly yawned and nodded, before shyly setting her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"This is my daughter Molly. She is going to be my little helper today, huh babe? Gonna help me teach the high schoolers how to sing?" Molly smiled and gave a little nod, before Chloe set her down. The couple times she heard the school sing, usually it was with the older group, Molly liked to wander the room, blankie in tow. Sometimes she would find a seat among the high schoolers and just listen, but she liked to move around. Hear the different sections and pitches the singers made.

Before Chloe had gotten a chance to start up warm-ups, she spotted a text from Beca, claiming she was bored and would be home early. That gave Chloe a quick synopsis on what happened with Molly, but set down the phone before reading Beca's response.

About a half an hour later, her girlfriend showed up, the visitor's tag over her heart. The freshmen cocked their head slightly, curious to who the visitor was, and the room went dead quiet.

"Oh, please keep singing...I'm just here for the little one." Beca said somewhat awkwardly at all the high schoolers just staring at her. Chloe just smiled, as Molly beamed while racing over to her mommy.

"Hey Molls." Beca said pecking the top of Molly's head. Molly nuzzled under Beca's chin, bouncing a little in happiness. "Hi Chlo." Chloe leaned in for a kiss, Beca happily complying. Most of the older students already knew about their teacher in a homosexual relationship, but the majority of the freshmen did not. They didn't seem to act disgusted like the one girl in Molly's class possessed, just a little shocked. Some of the boys a little disappointed.

"Well I won't interrupt you guys, was just going to spring the munchkin out...see you at home?" Beca said, gaining another kiss before her and Molly left.

"So Molly, Mama says you had a hard day at school today." Molly nodded slightly, her head bowed in shame. Beca picked it back up, bouncing the toddler in her arms. "That's okay kid. We all have them. I think we should do something fun before we get brother. Maybe...go to the park?" Molly nodded and smiled as she gripped around her mother's neck. Beca smiled back even though Molly couldn't see. She didn't think she could ever get over being so happy about being a mom.


	13. Chapter 13

All Love

 **Wow...I haven't updated in awhile...I'm just gonna leave this here...**

It was a rare Saturday where Beca didn't have to work, and she was determined to spend it with her kids and possibly get her dad to babysit later that night, needing to take her girlfriend on a long over-due date. Currently, Chloe was out shopping with Aubrey, while Beca messed around on her laptop, while the kiddos were busy with some type of art project. It was oddly quiet, both kids working intently on the paper bag puppet, before Leo spoke in his serious voice.

"Beca, when are you and Mama going to get married?"

Beca looked up at the blonde questioningly, but his eyes were still intent on his project. He had never mentioned marriage before; he seeming to be content with how things were.

"Do you want us to get married, bud?"

Leo quirked his head in a tilt, before he looked up at Beca finally.

"Well, you have been together for a long time, and now we have Molly. She calls you mommy. But, you could be my mom too. If you and Mama get married."

Beca licked her lips nervously, suddenly unsure what to say. Marriage of course had always been something that she knew Chloe had wanted; but Beca didn't think was necessary to have a piece of paper decide your love for someone. Your commitment. Besides, marriage always made things sticky and complicated if you happened to split up...at least that is how she experienced it with her own parents.

"But you have to ask Beca. Mama won't because you don't want to. Don't you love Mama, Beca? Don't you want to make me your baby too?"

Again, she was baffled by her defintion, her son's, boldness and observation.

"Marriage doesn't define who you love and to be a parent. Just like I treat you like Molly, even though we don't have the same blood, kid. I adopted you, just like Molly." She reasoned, but even to her, she knew that it was weak excuse.

"But marriage is like, the highest form of love. It's like, you adopting Mama as your wife. She should be adopted too." Leo reasoned, his green-hazel eyes now trained on the music producer. Beca sighed, slightly weirded out the amount the seven year old's words had affected her. Sure, she had heard similar speeches from her mother, the Bellas, and Aubrey but the simplicity of Leo's words struck a chord in her heart. She really did love Chloe, and her beautiful and big-hearted girlfriend deserved everything perfect this world could offer. She already had two of the best children, and Beca was tolerable and felt so undeserving. But Chloe was obviously as committed to Beca as Beca was to Chloe, and she deserved the little girl fantasy of a big wedding and the perfect wedding dress. Beca smiled at the thought of how beautiful her girl would look in a wedding dress, her smile lighting up the entire room.

"You are right bud...mama deserves to be adopted too. I think it is time." Beca smiled.

"Mama and mommy marry?" Molly asked, confused after being so quiet during the conversation.

"I gotta ask her first; but this has to be a secret you two. Mama can't know. It will be awhile before I ask so...zip the lip about to Mama, got it?"

Both kids giggled, but Leo motioned like he was zipping his lips, followed by Molly.

"Beca? Even after you get married, can I still call you Beca?" Leo asked, suddenly nervous, bowing his head shamefully at the request. But Beca just smiled and ruffled his hair. Having a step-parent herself, she knew how uncomfortable she would feel referring Sheila as "mom." Leo had known Beca as "Beca" his entire life, and she didn't want him to feel like anything had to change.

"Of course kid. I won't be mad at you." Of course Beca was still nervous about the whole "asking Chloe and possible marriage" was terrifying, but just like she mentioned to Leo and had told herself all these years while dating Chloe, nothing had to change. They already acted like a married couple; it was just a piece of paper. But would let the whole world, just how much she loved and was committed to Chloe Beale. And **that** was a good thing.

* * *

A couple of months passed before the big proposal. Only Jesse and the Beale and Mitchell children knew about Beca's plan, knowing Aubrey or any of the other Bellas wouldn't be able to keep the secret. Chloe was already getting worried with Beca's not so discrete questions about odd things, though she tried to spread them out far apart enough to try and seem like it wasn't a part of anything in particular. But finally the day came, and Beca had ask her girlfriend out for a well deserved date, Jesse just so happeningly offered to babysit the kids for the night so they were in no rush to get home. That seemed to put all worry from Chloe's mind of Beca's questions and staying out later then usual, as she dressed in her famous red dress that matched her hair and lips. The redhead had Molly attached to her hip as usual, with her daughter's overnight bag, and Beca with Leo's. Normally Molly would cling to her Mama knowing full well she was being left all night with someone else, but once the Swanson's front door opened with Jesse welcoming them, the small brunette grinned and jump into his arms.

"Unkle Jesse!" She cheered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he laughed with her. "Hey Smalls! Are you ready to have so much fun?" She nodded she nuzzled her face against his stubbly beard. Molly typically didn't do well with adult men, but Jesse was something else. They had been buddies since they first met and she always opened up when he was around. Leo of course couldn't get enough of the famous Uncle Jesse either, Jesse loving being called the name from the Full House reference.

"Jesse! Look what Beca got me! Real life studio headphones!" Leo said excitedly, holding up the prize. "That's awesome little man! I bet you can listen to all the best music with those." Jesse said as he winked at the ladies, shifting the toddler to his hip and taking her bag as he lead everyone in the house. Aubrey was found on the couch with three month old Jayden, burping him having just had finished feeding him.

"Aubby!" Molly exclaimed as she wiggled down from Jesse and raced over to her favorite auntie. She climbed on the couch and sat next to her, as she looked tenderly at baby Jayden, petting his bald little head softly. Aubrey smiled as she leaned down to kiss the curly headed girl and wrapped her arm around her.

"Hi Molly. Thank you for being gentle with Jayden." The toddler smiled and nodded slightly, loving the praise.

"We should be going babe…" Beca said, checking her phone, wanting to make sure they could get through everything she wanted to before the big question.

"Oh alright...alright babies, be on your best behavior and listen to Uncle and Jesse and Aunt Aubrey, okay? We will see you in the morning. I love you." The redhead said as she leaned down to press her red lips to her daughter's and son's foreheads, leaving a red stain in the kiss's place.

"Yeah, uh what Mama said. Love you kiddos." Beca followed Chloe's example but with air kisses instead, trying to get her girlfriend to the car. They had a lot to get through. Molly and Leo waved to Beca,Leo now completely occupied with jumping and wrestling on his uncle's back.

Once the couple left, Aubrey was focused on dinner, leaving the baby and kids in Jesse's care. Jesse and Leo were content with a battle of Pokemon cards Leo had brought, while Molly occupied herself with singing softly and playing with Jayden's feet. She had always liked babies, she having every nurturing instinct in her tiny body.

"Alright guys, go wash up and head to the table please." Aubrey called from the kitchen, Leo and Molly responding by racing to the bathroom to wash their hands. With some supervision from Jesse and Jayden, they made it clean to the table where the pancakes, eggs, and sausage were prepared. Something easy with the guests. Everything seemed to be going fine, until Leo and Molly were still eating, and Jesse went off to change Jayden while Aubrey tidied the kitchen.

"Hey Molls, you want some more syrup?" Leo asked, and Molly nodded with a crinkle of her nose. Like any seven year old, he proceeded to help by pouring practically half the container onto his sister's half of a pancake, and Molly happily dug in with her fingers. It only took a mere two minutes for the damage to be done, the two Mitchell children covered in the sticky syrup.

"What did you do?" Aubrey squealed, one to have never dealt with mess very well. Both children bowed their heads shamefully, not liking their aunt's loud voice. Not waiting for an answer, the blonde picked up the remaining dishes, and plunked both children by the hands, leading Leo to Jesse. "Can you help him with the guest bathroom shower please? I need to clean her up." Jesse laughed at the guilty looking duo, but he nodded, hoping to lighten his wife's distressed mood. She smiled at his goofy smile, and proceeded to take Molly to the master bathroom and run her bathwater. Nervous from the idea that she was going to be in trouble, Molly clung to Aubrey's leg, as the blonde attempted to fill the tub and gather the girl's pajamas. Once the tub was full with lots of bubbles, Aubrey got down to Molly's level, and detached the toddler from her leg.

"Hon...I'm not mad at you. I wish you and brother had used a fork and used your manners, but it is over and done with. And you need to be clean and ready for bedtime." Aubrey explained as she tenderly tucked Molly's curly hair behind her ear. Molly sniffled and quivered her lips. "I sowy."

Aubrey smiled and pressed a kiss to the cheek. "Thank you for apologizing baby girl, I forgive you. And you taste so good!" Aubrey said, as she continued to kiss the girl's cheek, getting at the sweet syrup on her face. Molly giggled, all her timidness a distant memory now. Aubrey cleaned her off first once Molly was plopped in the tub, but continued to play with her afterwards with the bubbles. Like any typical toddler. Molly placed some bubbles on her head and face, just giggling up a storm that Aubrey just had to snap some pictures for Chloe. Molly was very photogenic, you just had to catch her in the right moment. The blonde scooped her up with a big towel afterwards, dressing her in a training pull-up before needing to feed Jayden.

Molly ambled around the house, searching for something to wear, and finally arrived in Jesse and Aubrey's room, and spotted a large t-shirt on the floor. Deeming perfect to substitute a nightgown, Molly poked her head through the correct hole, her arms following. Of course it was big on the tiny toddler, the bottom reaching well past her knees and the material drooping over her shoulders, but she didn't care. It smelled like Jesse.

Following her brother's voice, Molly traveled to the living room, where the boys were picking out a movie. That is, until Jesse caught sight of his little niece.

"Say there Smalls, what are you wearing?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

"A swhirt." She answered plainly, and Jesse then couldn't contain himself. "That's my shirt you stinker. Jesse laughed, picking her up and tickling her. "No, it mine!" Molly fought back through her laughs, but Jesse was much bigger and she knew she couldn't escape. But he let her wear it, she looked a lot cuter in it then he did.

"Oh my God, I have to send a picture to Chloe." Aubrey said as she caught sight of Molly, having had just come from the kitchen from feeding a now sleeping Jayden. Molly posed, with a big grin and hands on her hips, which was very unlike her to pose for a picture but was cute nevertheless. Anything was possible at Uncle Jesse and Aunt Aubrey's house.

By the end of the movie, Molly and Leo had fallen asleep, having had been up and dancing to the music to the movie A Goofy Movie. They were moved to the guest room, sharing the twin bed, Molly sleeping near the wall and Leo on the other end.

Just as the new parents climbed into their own bed, awaiting for to sleep for a couple hours of sleep before Jayden cried, Aubrey's phone buzzed. She looked sleepily at it, but was wide awake as soon as Chloe's excited and cap-locked words appeared on the screen, with a big diamond ring on her left finger glared on the phone.

"Beca proposed?!" Aubrey squealed, but dialed it back in fear that she would wake the kids. Jesse smiled guiltily. "She did! Wow, never expected that!" Aubrey glared.

"You knew?"

"...for a while actually. So did Leo and Molly."

"So what, a seven year old and an almost three year old knew about this, and nobody bothered to tell me?"

Jesse closed in on his wife, knowing he needed to calm her down before he slept on the couch. "Babe, you know wouldn't be able to not spill the beans to your best friend. I know I wouldn't if Chloe was to propose to Beca. Aubrey opened her mouth to argue, but nothing came out. So instead she looked her screen and smiled at the ring again.

"So….was it a yes?" Jesse teased, nuzzling up to his wife's shoulder. Aubrey rolled her eyes playfully at her husband's antics, but smiled proudly, showing the next picture of Chloe sending a selfie with her and Beca kissing, the ring hand held up to block their faces.

"Definitely a yes."


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow...um it has been way too long not to have finished this, I'm sorry guys...I usually can only stay on a story so long before my brain moves on...I am snowed in and found the story and was determined to finish it. It's pretty short but I hope you guys like it! Thank you so much for reading!**

All Love

Today was the day life would change for the Beale-Mitchell family.

Not necessarily their routines wouldn't be different or their family of four would change, but title's would be different for the mothers. Not only was Chloe more than willing to take Beca's last name as her wife, but Molly would also be getting her last name changed to Mitchell as well, as a final process of her adoption.

Through Beca's job, she had access to a beach house in L.A where the wedding was to be held. After months of planning and planning and planning, the day had finally come. Of course all the Bellas' were invited with their families, as well as both mothers' families. The Swanson and soon to be Mitchell family had flown down early to relax and prepare ahead of time with the wedding planner for quick last to do items. Though Leo still wanted to keep his dad's last name, he was beyond excited for not only his mom, but for his baby sister to be "official" in the family.

The day before the wedding, Beca and Chloe lazed in some lawn chairs on the back porch that overlooked the ocean as well as their kids, who were racing to see who could build the best sandcastle before the sun went down. Of course Jesse being practically a kid himself, was out there with them, helping both kids with their individual sandcastles.

"You guys' ready to be married tomorrow?" Aubrey said, as she walked out to join the mothers', baby Jayden on her hip. Beca stiffened initially, the word marriage still made her cringe and worried. There was no regrets to purpose or to marry her love and best friend, but just the label and the never ending fear of divorce still haunted her. But Chloe just smiled and squeezed the brunette's hand.

"I guess. I mean, we practically are already married, but the ceremony is just a piece of paper." Beca quirked a smile before kissing the redhead's cheek. Beca and Aubrey already knew Chloe was beyond excited to celebrate and to dress up for something most girls dream about, but she always knew how to make everyone else feel better.

"I'm excited to call you my wifey." Beca whispered, still a bit embarrassed to be too cheesy and intimate with other people watching. Chloe wrinkled her nose, before snuggling close to Beca's chest.

"Wifey. I could get used to you calling me that."

* * *

The next day started off completely hectic and very early to Beca's liking. Due to all the Bella's being there that day, had Aubrey pulling Chloe out of bed and Fat Amy pulling Beca, and separating the two.

"I let it slide yesterday for you two to be with each other, but it's bad luck to see your partner before the wedding." Chloe just smiled and agreed, while Beca of course just muttered about stupid traditions and waking up so early to prepare for this thing. Half the guests split up, though the Bellas would walk between rooms to help both brides get ready. Leo wanted to get dressed with Jesse and his grandpas' of course, but Molly, with the help of Aubrey and Cynthia Rose, got dressed in her white flower girl dress with a yellow ribbon around the waist. They left her long gorgeous curls, but added a pink and yellow flower crown on her head. Since she seemed to be in and out of both rooms wanting to visit both of her moms, the soon to be wives passed back and forth notes to each other.

"Who knew Beca was such a softie?" Fat Amy teased, while she went to go noogie Beca's hair.

"Oh no, this hair dresser just spent three fricking hours on this hair and this face, don't touch it!" Beca scowled, so Amy decided to just pinch the shorty instead.

"Mommy mommy!" Molly said, bounding back into the room with another note, before sitting on the music producer's lap.

"You look beu-ti-ful." Molly strained to say, before delicately touching her mommy's fresh face. "Mama looks it too."

"I bet she does. But thanks kiddo, you look gorgeous yourself. She wanted to give the toddler a kiss, but went against it to avoid smudging her lipstick. She went for a tickle instead. "Have you checked on brother yet?" Molly's eyes went wide at the mention of her brother, and shot off Beca's lap, in search of her best friend and partner in crime.

"Knock first, Molly! Jeez, she is going to walk in on a bunch of rowdy and half-dressed men." Beca stressed but the other girls just laughed and continued talking. It was almost time.

The reception was held on the beach of course, the arch facing away from the ocean and sunlight, a little too cliched for Beca's initial reaction, but it was stunning. Much like Molly's dress, the color scheme was pink, yellow, and blue, matching the chairs and the flowers. All the guests were seated, before the number of shared bridesmaids took their place up front; meaning all of the original Bellas. Next was Leo and Molly, being the respected Ring Bearer and Flower Girl. The came side by side, Molly smiling shyly at the audience and tossing her flowers out of her white basket while Leo smiled cheekily and proudly. They both took their spots on the build on stage, and sat down on the steps until one of the brides was to enter. Beca decided to go first, her father holding her steady as they paced down the aisle. Despite her best efforts to dress in her best slacks for her wedding, Beca was convinced to wear a wedding dress. While looking for Chloe's dress, and everyone had gone home, Chloe noticed Beca's glances at a particular dress. Of course the redhead insisted that her fiance tried it on immediately. It was a bit more old fashioned looking; lace that covered the shoulder sleeved dress from head to toe. It captured the brunettes curves wonderfully and to Beca's happiness, it was oddly comfortable. Spending a little more money they bargained for, the couple bought both dresses, keeping Beca's dress a secret from everyone.

Beca blushed madly with an added eyeroll as she made her way down the aisle at all the oohs and ahhs, and some giggles from Fat Amy. Not at the dress, but the scowl on the DJ's face. When Beca was released on the stage, Molly immediately wanted to be held, and pulled on Beca's wedding dress. A laugh came from the audience as Beca relented and picked up her little girl. Both brunettes then anxiously awaited for Chloe.

The guests had sat down again and waited a minute before the music started up again for Chloe's entrance. Music played and an outline of red hair could be seen. It was pulled up elegantly into a bun, a matching flower crown to her daughter, on her head. A sleeveless simple ball gown snugged perfectly on Chloe, a jeweled belt around her waist. Again a wave of oohs and aahs drifted through the audience and a random cheer from Fat Amy of course. Leo ran from his spot to grab his mother's other hand while Chloe's father walked her down the aisle in the other. Both Leo and Chloe's father kissed her cheek before passing her onto Beca, who couldn't stop gasping about how beautiful her soon-to-be wife was. Chloe smiled back, thinking the same thing, and kissed Molly's nose, noticing she was going to be apart of the ceremony most likely. That's what happens when you have kids before marriage both mothers thought.

While both Beca and Chloe initially thought having Amy wed them would be funny and unforgettable, they eventually decided they wanted Aubrey to. Being Chloe's best friend and Beca's eventual greatest coach to push her into acappella that she thought was super lame in the beginning, but had changed her life and brought her to Chloe.

"Molly, can you go sit by your brother so your mommies can hold hands?" Aubrey asked once she took her place in the center. Molly initially pouted, but nodded a looked at Beca and Chloe.

"You ready?" Beca laughed and kissed the toddler's forehead, a wave of love overpowering her. Without Chloe, she wouldn't have had kids. She wouldn't have the rockstar Leo, or her sweet and loving Molly.

"Totally ready, kiddo."


End file.
